Enséñame a besar
by Makiko Lime
Summary: Ella necesitaba tener experiencia, él podría dársela. ¿Estaría bien jugar a darse besos? InuKag. COMPLETO.
1. Uno

_Comenzado 2 de Diciembre del 2006, a las 10: 35 A.m._

**Enséñame a besar.**

_Ella necesitaba tener experiencia, él podría dársela. ¿Estaría bien jugar a darse besos?_

**1-.**

Soltó un gemido, agarrándose la cabeza con sus manos. ¡Oh, no¡Tonta, tonta, tonta Kagome¿Cómo no pudo pensarlo¿Cómo no lo previno¡Estaba más claro que el agua! A él no le gustaban las chicas que no sabían besar, y ella era justamente una de esas chicas. ¿A quién se le ocurrió esperar a ese 'chico indicado'¿A quién?

¡Qué ilusa!

Ayumi sonrió nerviosamente, acariciándole la espalda en un gesto de contención pero nada daba resultado, simplemente Kagome se sentía demasiado desilusionada. Quería decirle: 'Te lo dije', pero sentía que aquello era ya de ser muy mala amiga.

–Oh, no, no, no –gemía Kagome, moviendo su cabeza en un gesto negativo, cómo aún no creyéndoselo -. ¡Dime que Eri se equivocó¡Dímelo!

Ayumi simplemente cerró los ojos y pronunció dos palabras. Kagome se puso azul, luego blanca y finalmente roja.

–¡No lo comprendo! –volvió a decir Kagome, apoyando su codo en el pupitre y sosteniendo su mentón con la palma de su mano -. ¿No estaría encantado de ser el _'primer beso'_ de una chica?

Ayumi se hincó, apoyando su mentón en el pupitre y encogiéndose de hombros, sin saber realmente que contestarle. Eso realmente era extraño, ese muchacho verdaderamente tenía muy buena suerte con las chicas y cualquiera se sentiría honrado de besar por primera vez los labios de una joven.

Este mundo era una locura.

–¡Anímate, Kagome! –saltó de pronto la de pelo rizado, sonriendo con optimismo -. Sólo ten esperanza, ya sabremos que hacer…

La chica de ojos chocolates alzó una ceja, mirándola como si estuviera pidiéndole que construyera un castillo medieval.

–¿Cómo quieres que tenga esperanzas si no sé besar? –murmuró bien bajo, no deseando que nadie escuchara pero en ese momento todos se habían quedado en silencio y las miraron con curiosidad.

Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente.

–¡Oe, Kagome!

Puso los ojos en blanco.

¡Ahora sí que su mundo se derrumbaba y todos estaban contra ella¡No podía ser que **_él_** viniera justo en un momento como **_este_**!

_"¡Mou, hoy no es mi día de suerte!"_

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó entredientes, fijando su vista chocolate en la azulada del muchacho.

Él sonrió burlonamente.

–Me enteré que _ese_ te rechazó –contestó, sonriendo hasta mostrar sus dientes y desordenándole el cabello -. ¡Mira que no tiene suerte, eh!

Ella volvió a ordenar su cabello, de un color negro azulado y unas pequeñas ondas finalizando con rizos en las puntas. Era bonita, aún que ella no lo reconocía; su cabello era algo espeso y muy suave, casi como la seda. Rodeaban su cara de niña, que era algo pálida.

Unos ojos chocolates se oscurecieron de la frustración. Él y sus estúpidos comentarios, cómo odiaba que se comportara de esa manera.

–Cállate –murmuró con amargura, soltando un suspiro y pensando en cómo sería mejor asesinarlo: ahorcarlo o a golpes -. Y miren quién habla. Kikyou también te rechazó.

El chico tomó una silla vacía y se sentó frente a Kagome. Ayumi los miró divertida y luego se levantó, diciéndoles que iba al bufé a comprar algo.

–Kikyou no me rechazó, simplemente no era de su tipo –se encogió de hombros y luego volvió a sonreír con burlería -. ¿Y por qué te rechazó¿Por tu cara de nena? .¿Por tu cabello¿Por tu cuerpo desfigurado?

Kagome gruñó amenazadoramente y sin soportarlo más, lo golpeó en la frente. ¡Mou, estúpido idiota¡Qué ganas de molestar tenían algunos!

–¡Cállate, InuYasha! –la voz de Kagome sonó un poco angustiada y el chico rápidamente adoptó una expresión seria -. Me rechazó porque… porque… –volvió a gemir, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos -. ¡Porqué no sé besar!

InuYasha abrió los ojos y la miró confundido . ¡Tonterías¡Ningún chico con algo de cerebro dejaría escapar una oportunidad de besarse con una chica cómo ella!

Claro, nunca se lo diría.

–¡Oh, qué excusa más barata! –concedió InuYasha, asintiendo levemente como si recién le hubiera llegado la razón a su cerebro -. Realmente te los buscas¿eh?

Kagome lo miró de soslayo pero luego volvió a ocultarse entre sus brazos. Debía hacer algo, ese chico le gustaba mucho, demasiado… Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su primer beso para que él la besara.

Sólo quería un beso, nada más.

Soltó un llorozo.

InuYasha la miró preocupado, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Al parecer ese chico le había pegado fuerte y odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

–¿Te gusta tanto? –fue lo único que pudo decir el joven, se encontraba bastante confundido por aquella reacción de Kagome.

–¡¿Y tú qué crees?! –recriminó Kagome, dejando ver su rostro manchado por las lágrimas -. ¡Mou, soy una tonta por llorar!

InuYasha soltó un suspiro algo cansado y buscó en el bolsillo de su uniforme un pañuelo. Se lo entregó casi con indiferencia, pero Kagome parecía algo confundida por aquella pequeña amabilidad que raramente se veía en él.

_"Una vez al año, aprovéchalo, Kagome"_, se dijo la chica tomando el pañuelo con cuidado, pasándoselo por el rostro.

'Aprovéchalo', extrañamente, esas palabras resonaban constantemente en su cabeza. Todo el tiempo, como remordiéndole la conciencia, siendo cada vez más fuerte. Era extraño, pero una idea estúpida se estaba formando en su cabeza.

–Oye, InuYasha… –la voz, esta vez, le salió muy seria y madura para su gusto. Rápidamente, él la miró con curiosidad -. ¿Hace cuanto qué somos amigos?

Él abrió los ojos, cómo no esperándoselo. ¡Oh, claro¡Era extraño que ambos reconocieran siquiera que eran compañeros y Kagome venía diciendo desde hace cuánto que eran amigos! Bueno, él siempre la consolaba cuando se sentía mal porque su padre había fallecido, o cuando un chico –como ahora- la rechazaba.

Siempre le contaba muchas cosas y, aunque pelearan muy a menudo, estuvieron juntos en las buenas… y en las malas.

–¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

–¡Respóndeme! –chilló Kagome, pensando todavía en su estúpido plan que se había formado tan rápido en su cabeza.

_"Quiero que sea atractivo"_

InuYasha se encogió un poco, dándole miedo que gritara de esa forma.

–Desde… desde los tres –balbuceó confundido, esta vez estaba pensando seriamente en llamar a un especialista -. ¿Y qué con eso?

Una sonrisa dulce, tierna y amable se formó en los labios finos de Kagome.

Huh, esa sonrisa no le gustaba para nada.

–Quiero que encuentres un amigo (atractivo sería mucho mejor), que no le interese besar por primera vez a una chica –respondió Kagome con una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes.

InuYasha la miró con ojos azules, abrumado por lo que acabó de escuchar. Luego de unos segundos conmocionado por la sorpresa, sacó su celular y buscó el número de Sesshômaru, pero recordó que lo había borrado.

–¿Perdiste un tornillo? –preguntó con suavidad InuYasha, mirándola como si de repente tuviera lepra.

–¡Mou, InuYasha! –exclamó Kagome, sintiéndose algo desolada -. ¡Quiero tener, al menos una vez, una historia con un chico atractivo!

–¿No te querías besar a Bobo?

–¡Su nombre es **_Hoyo_**! –recalcó Kagome con indignación.

InuYasha sonrió un poco, encontrándolo divertido pero luego esa sonrisa se apagó con rapidez. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Miró a Kagome, estudiándola detenidamente. Pasó de sus tupidas pestañas hasta la fina nariz, llegando a los rellenos pero delicados labios. Gruñó por lo bajo, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, soltando un suspiro.

–¿Para qué quieres un amigo mío? –volvió a mirarla, esta vez sus ojos estaban algo oscurecidos y Kagome se extrañó un poco.

Eso sólo sucedía cuando él estaba realmente muy enojado. ¿Cuál sería entonces ese motivo¿Será que…? Sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose nerviosa de pronto.

–Es que… –bajó la cabeza, encontrando su brillante plan un poco más idiota a cada segundo -. Si no he besado a nadie todavía, Hoyo no querrá que yo lo bese… Y de verdad me gusta gusta... y... –estaba muy confundida, realmente.

InuYasha soltó un suspiro cansado.

–Yo lo haré –sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido, e iban tomando cada vez más color.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida, abriendo sus ojos como platos. Corrió la silla, haciendo un chillido exagerado y se levantó de un golpe.

–¡¿TÚ?!

–Baja la voz¿quieres?

Ella volvió a sentarse, sonrojándose furiosamente. ¿Besar a InuYasha? Se estremeció al imaginarse esa boca contra la suya, usando esa lengua no para molestarla… sino para besarla.

–Pero… pero… pero…

InuYasha estaba más rojo todavía.

–¡Keh! Es sólo para que no te beses con cualquiera –cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, mirándola ahora fijamente -. No me digas que… no te parezco sexy –y le regaló su mejor sonrisa.

¡Oh!

Kagome volvió a sonrojarse, bajando la mirada. Él bromeaba siempre con que si era o no sexy, pero eso nunca dijo después de ofrecerse para besarla. ¿Qué le podía decir¿Si¿No¿Cómo podía calificarlo?

Lo miró de reojo, fijándose en ese cabello negro, en esos ojos azules y en esa boca. ¡Esa boca que siempre la molestaba¡Cuándo la abría era un adjetivo mordaz tras otro! Se movió inquieta, y soltó un suspiro.

No iba a negar que era atractivo, pero tampoco tenía comparación con Hoyo. A su lado, InuYasha era algo debilucho, flacucho y muy, muy alto. Su cabello era demasiado largo y lo hacia ver algo… femenino, mientras que el cabello de Hoyo era corto y varonil.

_"Pero seguramente no tan suave como el de él…"_, dijo una voz en su cabeza.

El sonrojo volvió.

InuYasha era muy desordenado, siempre llevaba la chaqueta de la escuela abierta, no era muy bueno en Física y era demasiado arrogante, presumido e idiota, pero también era amable cuando quería, serio en los momentos precisos y cuando la quería hacer sentir bien… por muy pocas palabras, él lo lograba.

Además, con él compartió más cosas que Hoyo con ella…

¡Arg, era todo tan confuso y extraño!

–Yo… yo… no… no lo sé… él… es… b-bueno, tú… Er… yo… –tartamudeaba Kagome, pero un suave agarre por su mentón la silencio completamente.

Los ojos azules de InuYasha miraban fijamente sus labios, y la boca de él estaba entreabierta. Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando empezó a acercarse peligrosamente.

_"Me… me va… me va a besar… Mou… Y delante de todos… I… InuYasha… no baka…"_, pensó Kagome, sintiéndose muy nerviosa, su corazón latía de una forma tan rápida. Apretó los labios y esperó. _"Q… que sea… rápido…"_

Pero él desvió rápidamente su destino, besándole ahora en la comisura de su labio.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos momentos, y con muchísima más rapidez volvió a latir, llevándole la sangre a sus mejillas.

–Piénsalo, Kagome –le pidió con voz ronca, levantándose apenas el timbre empezó a sonar -. Nos vemos a la salida¿entendido? –y se esfumó.

Kagome estaba shokeada.

¡Tenía que verlo!

¡Oh, Kami!

¡Y… y encima le había _gustado_ aquello!

_**Continuará…**_

_¡Hola, es una nueva historia! Espero que les guste ;)_

_Esta historia es mía, solo y solo mía… sacado de un sueño y digitalizada. Tengo todos los derechos, pero no de los personajes, entendido?_


	2. Dos

**Enséñame a besar.**

**2-.**

Toda la hora de matemática estuvo pensando en lo que había sucedido con InuYasha. ¿Por qué tenía que ser **_justamente_** él? Inconscientemente, se llevó su mano hacia el lugar que esa boca había presionado con tanta delicadeza, casi como un roce.

Se estremeció, imaginándose como sería un beso. ¿Sería delicado¿Con cuántas chicas se había besado ya? Pregunta tras pregunta y sólo había alguien que podía contestárselas: él. Sí o sí debían verse.

_"InuYasha…"_

Apoyó el codo contra el pupitre, dejando que el mentón descansara sobre su rostro. Miró la ventana, notando que los miembros del equipo de baloncesto estaban jugando allá afuera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sus ojos lo buscaron.

Pronto lo encontró.

Usaba esa camiseta tan holgada y grande, de color rojo y blanco, con un gran número ocho. El cabello se lo ató en una coleta baja para que no le molestara y avanzaba con rapidez, picando el balón hasta tomar impulso y encestar.

Ladeó el rostro, de tal modo que sus ojos chocaron. InuYasha pareció por un momento sorprendido, su cabello se agitaba levemente debido a una traviesa brisa y aquellos ojos parecían más azules que nunca.

Hizo la mejor sonrisa arrogante que tenía, cómo demostrando que, sin lugar a dudas, era el único y mejor de todos.

Kagome volvió a sonrojase, frunció el ceño e _intentó_ a poner toda su atención en el aquél profesor calvo y algo regordete.

Una y otra vez, aquella imagen de ese InuYasha arrogante aparecía a su mente. ¿Por qué la puso tan nerviosa? Siempre sonrió de aquella forma, no tenía nada en especial…

_"InuYasha no es nada especial"_, se dijo, "_InuYasha no es nada especial…"_

¡Mou, pero también era su mejor amigo! En eso lo convertía en alguien especial para ella, era como su hermano mayor. ¡Dios¡Entonces…!

–¡Me besaría con mi hermano! –chilló Kagome, abriendo los ojos como platos, levantándose estrepitosamente y golpeando con sus manos el pupitre.

Un silencio de cementerio se extendió por todo el salón. Al profesor casi se le cayeron los anteojos, una risa sonó en el salón y otras empezaron a seguirla.

–Ay, no… –murmuró Kagome, queriéndose poner bajo el pupitre y llorar en silencio -. Lo… hice otra vez…

El profesor avanzó hacia ella, colocándose los anteojos y mirándola con severidad. Él parecía desaprobar los amoríos entre los jóvenes, y más aún que hablaran y/o escribieran de amor en la hora de matemáticas. Típico.

–Higurashi, retírese del salón –dijo con voz calmada y tranquila, casi solemne, volteando y caminando hacia el pizarrón otra vez -. Y entonces, la hipotenusa…

Kagome se levantó casi derrotada, marchándose del salón. Insultó a InuYasha interiormente, apretando sus uñas contra las palmas de sus manos. Era su culpa, él empezó todo. Gracias a él y su estúpido plan, estaba fuera del salón con Hoyo caminando hacia ella…

_"¡¿HOYO?!"_, gritó una voz dentro de su interior.

Miró hacia ambos lados, tratando de escabullirse pero no lo logró. Nada, ninguna columna, ni un baño, ni un bebedero.

Se quedó quieta en el medio del pasillo, con la cabeza gacha. Hoyo iba leyendo muy concentrado su libro, mientras caminaba su flequillo se movía un poco. Era tan ordenado, no había nada fuera de lugar en su uniforme.

No tenía comparación con InuYasha.

_"¡Deja de compararlo con él!"_, se dijo muy confundida, apretando su falda verde entre sus manos y viendo como él pasaba por su lado, sin siquiera saludarla.

Se sintió triste y volteó a verlo.

–Hoyo… –murmuró, parpadeando y pronto los ojos grises se fijaron en ella. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, él estaba frente suyo.

_"¿Qué…¡¿Qué que?!"_

Un sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas.

–Dime, Higurashi –contestó el muchacho con una risa casi tierna.

Mou, qué estúpida…

–Yo… yo… –mejor que se le ocurriera algo, urgente -. Hoyo… yo… ¡Quería decirte buenos días! –exclamó, riéndose con nerviosismo.

_"Ya son como las tres de la tarde, tonta"_, dijo una voz muy parecida a la de InuYasha en su cabeza. Casi por inercia, se rascó la nuca.

Hoyo la miró confundido, pero también rió.

–Es cierto, hoy no nos vimos –exclamó él, y entonces le acarició la cabeza -. ¿Estás en primero no? Deberías regresar con la profesora Tsubaki… –se escuchó el timbre -. Es verdad… Tengo que irme, nos vemos, Higurashi –y se fue, sacudiendo su mano.

Kagome pasó una mano por su cabeza, sintiéndose demasiado vacía. Hoyo ni siquiera sabía en que curso estaba, cuantos años tenía y cuál profesora tenía… La trató como a una chiquilla cualquiera. No la vio como alguien de su edad.

Volvió al salón desolada, guardando los útiles. Escuchó que Ayumi la llamaba, pero siguió caminando. Eri la llamó, preguntándole si estaba bien y sin embargo era oído sordos. Salió del instituto y con los ánimos por el piso, tomó la dirección hacia el templo.

Y sin caminar dos pasos, chocó contra algo de color rojo, suave pero a la vez firme. Elevó el rostro hasta que encontró unos ojos azules mirándola.

Ah, era InuYasha.

Se separó y estuvo pensando seguir su camino, pero la mano de él tomó su muñeca. Volvió a mirarlo, y sin poder evitarlo más; su labio empezó a temblar, unas finas lágrimas aparecieron mojando sus mejillas y corrió a abrazarlo.

Estaba llorando.

InuYasha se sintió algo sorprendido, pero la abrazó con fuerza, dándole suaves caricias en la espalda. ¿Qué pasó? Frunció el ceño, jurando que si se tratara de Bobo iría personalmente a romperle la cara de niño bonito.

–Vámonos, Kagome –le susurró en el oído antes que todos los alumnos empezaran a salir. La llevó hacia el parque que había cerca y por la hora que era, todavía no había ningún niño.

Él la sentó en un columpio y luego se sentó en el otro. Permaneció en silencio, observando como las nubes eran arrastradas con rapidez por el viento. Los pájaros volaron, se escucharon las voces y los autos pasar.

Se escuchaba el llanto de Kagome.

Tensó la mandíbula.

–¿Qué diablos sucedió? –preguntó InuYasha, volteándola a ver.

Kagome sacó del bolsillo de su falda, un pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas. Miró con cierta ironía la tela… Vaya, él la había ayudado a calmarse.

–Hoyo..

InuYasha se levantó. ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía¡Estúpido y maldito Bobo! Apretó los puños, queriendo ir y darle una buena paliza, pero Kagome se encontraba tan… destruida y lastimada. Prefirió quedarse con ella.

Ya le rompería la cara otro día.

–Hoy… lo encontré caminando por el pasillo y… lo saludé… –gimió, sintiendo como las lágrimas nacían otra vez -. Él me preguntó si estaba en primer año y que debía ir… con la profesora Tsubaki.

–¿Por eso? –preguntó InuYasha, frunciendo el ceño.

Sabía que era mucho más que eso.

–¡No, no es…! –las lágrimas volvieron a caer sobre su rostro, hipó y gimoteó tanto como pudo, sacando su rabia y dolor -. ¡No entiendes¡Él no sabe nada sobre mí…¡Piensa que voy a primer año cuando… cuando estamos… estamos en el mismo año! –sonrió con amargura -. Debo dejar de ilusionarme… tengo que admitirlo… nadie querrá besarse… conmigo. Ni siquiera Hoyo…

InuYasha apretó las cadenas del columpio y se levantó. La miró fijamente, casi con seriedad. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por el rostro, obligando a que sus ojos se encontraran. Con los pulgares, le secó las lágrimas y cierta ternura sacudió su corazón.

–InuYasha… yo… yo…

–Shh, no digas nada –murmuró él, acercándose a ella.

Qué importara que fuera su mejor amiga. Ahora ellos no eran nadie, no había nada, sólo… dos chicos que se iban a besar, nada más.

Sus labios se encontraron, primero en un roce, InuYasha tímidamente rozó con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior y ante la tentadora invitación de Kagome profundizó el beso. Rozó los dientes, la lengua, el paladar. Degustó, probó.

Una descarga eléctrica sintió Kagome, percibiendo un gusto suave y dulce, casi como si un caramelo estuviera derritiéndose en su boca. Sin poder evitarlo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos, casi como si se estuviera aferrándose a algo.

Entreabrió los ojos, que los había cerrado casi por inercia, y observó como InuYasha la estaba besando. Estaba calmado, casi tranquilo, y aquella visión supo que nunca podría borrarla de su mente.

Movió su boca tímidamente, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Estaba tan asustada, tenía tanto miedo que no le gustara como ella besaba. No estaba segura si InuYasha tenía experiencia, jamás hablaron de estas cosas, pero aparentemente sabía lo que hacia.

¿Quién habrá sido la primera?, se preguntó de pronto, apretándolo más contra ella. Apretó los párpados, borrando aquella estúpida pregunta y dejándose llevar.

Volvió a entreabrir sus ojos, y no encontró con los párpados de InuYasha, tampoco con su cabello negro rozándole. Era otro… castaño, casi rubio. Él no la estaba besando ahora… sino… era Hoyo.

_"Hoyo…"_, pensó Kagome, besándolo con más fuerza y apasionadamente. Movió su lengua, acariciando todo lo que estaba permitido para su corta 'experiencia', sin importarle absolutamente nada ahora.

–Kagome… –murmuró InuYasha, separándola suavemente de su boca, acariciándole las mejillas sonrosadas.

Se veía tan tierna y dulce, se sintió algo culpable de lo que había hecho pero si no… Arg, estúpida conciencia suya.

–Hoyo… –respondió ella en un suave murmullo, casi inaudible pero que el pelinegro pudo escuchar. Rápidamente se tensó. Kagome lo miró arrepentida, .¡la había escuchado! -. Yo… InuYasha… ¡Lo siento!

Él la soltó, sintiendo como la sangre se le congelaba y cierta rabia nacía de su pecho. ¡Maldita sea! .¡Cuando viera a ese Bobo le pegaría tan fuerte que quedaría desfigurado!

–Keh… –soltó InuYasha, sentándose nuevamente en el columpio -. No te preocupes, tú eres la que quieres besártelo.

Ella bajó la cabeza, rozando con los dedos sus labios, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica recordando la expresión serena y tranquila de InuYasha.

Le dirigió una mirada a InuYasha, el corazón le latía tan rápido que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. Entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose si era por él o porque había imaginado que se besaba con Hoyo.

–Pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó Kagome sin entender, cerrando los ojos -. ¿Por qué me besaste?

InuYasha la miró por el rabillo del ojo, y luego se encogió de hombros.

–Te dije que yo te enseñaría a besar –respondió con cierta indiferencia, mirando el piso donde estaban sus pies.

Ella asintió ausente.

–¿Para cuando la próxima sesión? –dijo InuYasha, mirando hacia el cielo y sonriendo cínicamente.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. ¿Todavía… quería seguir con esto?

–¿Más? –habló con voz chillona, levantándose del columpio y apretando sus manos con nerviosismo.

–¿Y que crees? Con besar una vez no se vuelve una experta –comentó InuYasha con indiferencia, rascándose la nuca -. Se necesita más experiencia, pequeña.

Ella lo miró sonrojada, encontrando tentador volver a besarlo. Pero, .¿por qué? .¿Por qué si cerraba los ojos… tal vez podría volver a besar a Hoyo?

–A la salida del colegio, otra vez aquí –anunció InuYasha, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos y mirándola con coquetería -. ¿Me vas a dar un beso de despedida?

Kagome puso una mano sobre su pecho, como si quisiera protegerse de aquella mirada. ¡Por todo los cielos! .¡InuYasha era como su hermano!

–Vete… vete… –balbuceó Kagome con los dientes apretados, tratando de decir infierno pero no podía. Ella nunca maldecía -. Tírate a un pozo.

Y, dando la media vuelta, se marchó.

InuYasha observó la espalda de la chica y soltó una carcajada, con un dejo de ironía y a la vez amargada.

_"Ya verás, Kagome, ya verás…"_

.-.-.-.-.

**'Discúlpame, otra vez'**. Kagome escribió en su móvil (celular) por décima vez en lo que va de la noche, esperando expectante a que llegara la repuesta.

**'Te dije que no me interesa! Me importa un cuerno si estabas besándome o besando a Bobo'**, respondió sin lugar a dudas: InuYasha.

**'Pero… No le digas más bobo, tonto! Por favor, de verdad, dime que me perdonas' **Pidió la muchacha, moviéndose inquieta en la cama.

**'Veo que no me dejarás tranquilo. Maldita sea, quiero dormir, Kagome! Está bien, está bien: Te perdono. Contenta? Ahora… DUÉRMETE, MIERDA!'** Y siendo tan sutil como siempre, ahí terminaba la amena conversación con InuYasha.

Kagome se rió levemente, abrazando a su celular. Que bueno era InuYasha, realmente se sacó la lotería con tener un amigo tan amable. Ella recordó, de pronto, al niño que antes una vez fue InuYasha y con rapidez, tomó la fotografía que tenía en la mesa de noche.

Él estaba serio, casi con amargura. Le dirigía una mirada algo recelosa a la chica de cabello corto azabache, que lo abrazaba por el cuello y hacia la señal de 'paz y amor' con la mano. InuYasha tuvo una infancia muy difícil, ella quiso ayudarlo lo mejor que pudo.

Y miren ahora.

¿Quién se iba a imaginar que esos dos pequeños niños estarían besándose ahora?

_**Continuará…**_

_¡¡Wow¡Muchísimas gracias! De verdad! Fue demasiado, casi un sueño xD Espero que este les haya gustado tanto como el anterior!!_


	3. Tres

**Enséñame a besar.**

**3-.**

**S**e sonrojó, recordando el beso que había recibido por parte de InuYasha. ¡Vaya! Fue tan rápido que casi no lo pudo 'disfrutar'. Estaba muy sorprendida, casi abrumada de que fuera tan rápido. ¿Eso fue todo? Fue un simple roce de lenguas, una suave caricia.

Ya tuvo lo que quería: un primer beso. ¡Y ni siquiera supo cuanto había durado!. ¿Pero quién se fijaba en eso?

Bueno, es verdad. ¿Y quién en su sano juicio se besaría con su mejor amigo? Estaba tan confundida. Quería aparentar que nada sucedió entre ella e InuYasha, pero… no podía ignorar que había recibido su primer beso.

Se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia su ventana, abriéndola para recibir la fresca brisa que chocó contra su rostro. Cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza contra el remarco, soltando un suspiro.

_"InuYasha…"_, susurró suavemente hacia el aire, mirando una estrella solitaria que brillaba más intensamente que las demás.

_¿Hace cuanto que no le pedía un deseo a esa estrella?_

Sonrió levemente, recordando su último deseo. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde aquella vez? .¿Cinco años? .¿Tantos ya? Soltó algo parecido a un jadeo, abrazándose a sí misma. En ese momento, ella ya estaba interesada en Hoyo.

Claro, iban juntos al mismo colegio, siempre fueron compañeros pero estaban en distintos cursos. Fue en una clase de gimnasia; los profesores eligieron ese viernes para juntar a todas las divisiones y hacer diferentes juegos.

Esa clase fue muy divertida.

Hoyo era muy rápido, les ganaba a todos. Era demasiado bueno corriendo, pero InuYasha le pisaba los talones. Ambos eran muy rápidos, y ella siempre alentaba al contrario para hacer enfadar a InuYasha, así que esa no fue una excepción.

Aquél niño de once años la miró con esos lindos ojos grises, que parecieron casi plateados cuando lo iluminó el sol. Le sonrió. InuYasha la miró casi con odio en ese momento. Jamás comprendería la mirada de esos dos chicos.

Pensó en un momento que atraía a Hoyo, así que decidió a esperar para ver si sucedía algo. Vio tantas novias, tantas chicas alrededor de él que cada vez era más y más incansable, hasta volverse casi como una estrella de música: imposible.

¡Luego de cinco años de esperar y esperar, por fin había conseguido algo tan pequeño como un beso, pero le era negado por su inexperiencia! Hoyo no la besaría a menos que, dentro de esta semana, se volviera una experta.

Y realmente quería disfrutar algo tan pequeño como besar la boca de Hoyo, aunque eso no significara que fuera el primero, salir con él, ir al cine y pasear abrazados, hablando de tantas cosas tontas y no tanto. Aunque jamás sepa lo que es ser la novia de él.

–Hoyo… –murmuró al aire, mirando fijamente la estrella.

Había una rima para pedir un deseo a esa estrella, pero como pasó tanto tiempo ella casi se la había olvidado. Pero no sería necesario, .¿verdad?

Bueno, haría una prueba.

–Deseo… –cerró los ojos, colocó una mano en su corazón -. Deseo que mi príncipe azul venga a visitarme.

Y esperó.

De veras que esperó.

Cinco minutos más, tal vez todavía no llegaba. Se miró las uñas, encontrándolas imperfectas porque tenía la mala costumbre de comérselas por los exámenes de Matemáticas. Sus manos tenían algunas manchas azules por el bolígrafo.

Soltó un suspiro, dándose cuenta que su deseo no se cumpliría. Sonrió de mala gana, sentándose frente a su escritorio, abriendo un cajón al azar. Miró algo sorprendida las cartas que ella se había mandado con InuYasha en la época que estaban juntos en la división.

Abrió una y empezó a leer.

_"Me aburro. ¿Para qué quiero saber la economía de Estados Unidos? Esto realmente no lo veo como algo interesante para mí vida"_, decía en letra muy prolija. Kagome volvió a sonreír tiernamente, InuYasha siempre tuvo una letra tan extraña: era entendible. Y eso era pedir mucho a un hombre.

Dejó esa carta, recordando que la profesora los descubrió y reprendió por lo tanto; era muy corta. Que tiempos aquellos, tener nueve años era una gran ventaja.

Abrió otra, un poco más actual –a los catorce años, más o menos- que mezclaba su letra con la de InuYasha.

_"¿Todavía sigue ese Bobo por tu cabeza? Ya olvídalo, Kagome. **¡Pero no puedo! Hoy me miró, InuYasha… No sé si es bueno contarte esto, pero sentí mariposas en el estómago. Todo daba vueltas. **Eres muy cursi cuando te enamoras, Kagome. **¡Vamos, como si nunca hubieras estado enamorado! **Ya cállate, no estamos hablando de mí. ¿Y no era que te estaba empezando a gustar Sakurai? **Bueno, sí, pero Hoyo siempre será mi primer amor. **¡Oh, vamos! Kagome date cuenta… Hablamos más tarde"_

Era extraño. Nunca volvieron a tocar ese tema. A decir verdad, ese día InuYasha se comportaba muy raro… casi como si le tuviera miedo. Se sorprendía de verla, muchas veces se quedaba mirando la nada y se sonrojaba cuando era 'traído al mundo' otra vez.

Kagome sabía que InuYasha estaba enamorado de alguien, y por un momento pensó que fue Kikyou pero… no se notaba muy triste cuando mencionó que no era de 'su tipo'; ella estaba descartada.

¿Quién podía ser la chica que logró quitarle el corazón de su mejor amigo? Quería verla y felicitarla, después darle un serio pésame… No quería ni imaginarse como sería salir con InuYasha.

Soltó una risilla, sabiendo que tal vez la llevaría un restaurante de ramen, o al lugar de los video juegos. Irían al cine a ver una película cómica muy mala, tal vez una de acción, ¿y por qué no? Una de terror.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Gracias a él, ella le tenía miedo a los payasos: ¡fue su culpa de ir a su casa a ver IT! No pudo acercarse a un circo, nunca más.

Escuchó un gemido, como si una persona estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Se paralizó, recordando que dejó la ventana abierta. ¿Era un ladrón? No se movió, era como si todo su cuerpo dejara de recibir ordenes.

Con lentitud, miedo y pánico, ladeó su cabeza para mirar la ventana. Dio un principio de grito, porque la persona rápidamente se abalanzó contra ella, tapándole la boca.

–¡Kagome! –chilló InuYasha con enojo, soltándole la boca con cuidado y luego sacudiendo su mano con cierto asco -. ¡Wákala! .¡Se menos babosa!

Ella parpadeó confundida.

¿InuYasha?

¿Era él?

–¿InuYasha?

Él revoleó los ojos.

–No, mira, soy Tom Cruise –respondió con ironía, cruzándose de brazos.

A ella le brillaron los ojos.

–Me encantaste en el Último Samurai, Tom –comento alegremente, para soltar una carcajada divertida -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Un leve sonrojo tiñó la nariz del pelinegro, y se tumbó en la cama, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y entrelazando sus manos. Kagome sonreía levemente, pero se esfumó ante la mirada que recibió.

Su corazón latió un poco acelerado.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Estaba algo encorvado, su flequillo cortado en mechas irregulares, mostrando sus ojos azules tan serios fue indudablemente sexy. Realmente odiaba que él hiciera eso.

Siempre la molestaba de aquella manera, estando muy conciente que podía cortar la respiración de cualquier chica con solo mirarla fijamente.

InuYasha tenía una mirada muy fuerte.

–Keh, muy sencillo: vine a… –abrió la boca, alzando un dedo, pero lentamente lo bajó como así cerró su boca.

Frunció el ceño, pensativo.

Kagome soltó una risilla divertida. Sea cual sea el motivo por el que InuYasha vino a verla, ella lo agradecía.

Nunca entendería como siempre llegaba en los momentos en que más necesitaba la compañía de alguien.

Fue entonces, que él sonrió de lado.

–Continuemos con la sesión, .¿te parece? –preguntó burlonamente, mirándola pícaramente y terminando por guiñarle el ojo con coquetería.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente. Sentía toda su cara hirviendo, y de pronto empezó a hacer demasiado calor.

–Pero… Peeero… –tartamudeó ella, notando como InuYasha se levantaba y se encorvaba hasta chocar su frente con la suya -. Yoo… yo… I… Inu… Yasha… –siendo casi hipnotizada por esos misteriosos y enigmáticos ojos azules, cerró los ojos con anticipación y esperó.

Esperó.

Y esperó otra vez.

Vaya, primero la estrella y luego InuYasha. ¿Quién más la haría esperar? ¡Ja! Que destino cruel e injusto poseía.

Abrió un ojo, fijándose que InuYasha la miraba con el cejo fruncido. Soltó un suspiro, dándose cuenta que estaba reteniendo el aire.

–¿De veras quieres besarme? –preguntó entonces InuYasha seriamente, volviendo a sentarse en la mullida cama de la chica.

Kagome se quedó paralizada ante la pregunta. ¿Besarlo? .¿Realmente quería besarlo a él… o a otra persona? Su corazón latía fuertemente con la idea de besar a Hoyo, pero… también lo hacia en cuanto InuYasha le propuso ser su 'maestro'.

¿Cómo se podía responder a esa pregunta tan delicada?

–Yo… –Kagome se tensó, bajando la cabeza ligeramente -. No lo sé.

Él soltó un bufido, cruzándose de brazos y negando con su cabeza. Ella lo miró ceñuda, sintiendo de pronto que –aparentemente- InuYasha sabía mucho más que ella.

¿Podía ser verdad?

Seguramente en la materia de los besos sí sabía un poco más que ella. Mientras más lo pensaba, más tonto le parecía imaginarse a InuYasha besándose a otra chica.

–Oye, tú… –empezó Kagome, mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo una leve timidez: sentía mucha curiosidad -. ¿Has… besado antes?

Él la miró algo sorprendido y confundido, pero no respondió inmediatamente. Al menos, aceptó el rápido cambio de tema.

Cerró los ojos, como si estuviera pensando en si debía o no contestar a esa pregunta.

Tal vez era también un tema muy delicado para él.

–Sí, lo hice antes –respondió finalmente, asintiendo con su cabeza como para confirmar en lo que dijo.

Kagome sintió una punzada extraña en su corazón. ¿Qué habrá sido eso? .¿Molestia? .¿Enojo? .¿Por qué? .¿Por qué no le dijo… o por qué se sentía celosa?

–¿Con quién fue? –intentó parecer lo menos interesada, pero no menos curiosa posible -. ¿Fue Kikyou?

InuYasha negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente ante la curiosidad de ella. Si tan solo supiera… seguramente no le creería.

–Oh, vamos, dilo –pidió Kagome, con los ojos brillantes y expresión demasiado _inocente_. InuYasha la miró alzando una ceja.

¿Lo dijo en voz alta? ¡Keh!

–Cuando beses a Bobo lo sabrás –y terminando su pacto, se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos. Esa era su actitud terca.

Y nada lo hacia cambiar de opinión a un InuYasha terco.

Kagome soltó un suspiro desilusionado. Estaba dolida… era la segunda vez que InuYasha le ocultaba algo. ¿Significaba que ya no la quería como amiga?

–Kagome.

Despertándose de sus pensamientos, descubrió que él estaba frente suyo –bueno, al menos ella seguía sentada- y de brazos cruzados. Lo miró levemente sorprendida y, como la primera vez, la tomó por sorpresa.

La clase con el 'maestro' InuYasha había comenzado otra vez. Hasta que pudo entender, descubrió que el primer roce era muy importante para comenzar un beso: se necesitaba probar los labios con la punta de la lengua, para luego entrar con lentitud a su boca.

¿Serían los besos tan deliciosamente dulces? .¿O sólo serían así con InuYasha? Lo importante es que un hormigueo nacía en su pecho y se extendía por todo su estómago, causándole temblores. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el instinto.

InuYasha movió la silla para así estar más cómodo frente a ella y la acorraló entre el escritorio, apretando más su boca contra la de ella, como si quisiera estar un poco más cerca. Tímidamente, Kagome lo rodeó por el cuello, acariciando la parte de atrás de los hombros de InuYasha.

Esta vez tuvo más tiempo de disfrutar y analizar cada movimiento, de entender como se llevaba todo a cabo. Al menos, entendía un poco más como un hombre tomaba la iniciativa. Ella algún día tendría que hacerlo, ¿no? Sólo esperaba que su primer paso fuera con el indicado.

Intentó no abrir sus ojos, teniendo miedo de volver a ver a Hoyo. Quería primero saber como era besar a InuYasha, no a una ilusión de Hoyo… Le pidió a su corazón, en silencio, que no metiera aquella visión otra vez.

Sólo eran ella e InuYasha besándose, ningún tercero, cuarto o quinto. Nada debería importar ahora, debía estar conciente pero cada vez era imposible.

_"InuYasha… InuYasha…"_, sintió como él deslizaba sus manos sobre su espalda, en una caricia dulcemente tranquila, haciendo que lentamente su cuerpo dejara de tensarse. Ya no le importó con quien habría descubierto esas caricias, con quien hubiera empezado… Todo se resumía a esa boca y esas manos; besándola, acariciándola.

Cuando se separaron, ella lo miró con cierta vergüenza y él le sonrió como tranquilizándola. Tal vez en un momento de impulso, InuYasha la abrazó fuertemente, soltando un suspiro para volver a soltarla.

–Aprendes rápido –asintió InuYasha, desordenándole el cabello -. Ojalá fueras así de buena en matemáticas.

Ella lo miró, dispuesta a soltar un insulto pero se calló. Miró fijamente los ojos azules de InuYasha, notando cierto dolor en ellos. ¿Qué sucedía? .¿Por qué… ese repentino dolor por parte de él?

–InuYasha…

Él volteó hacia la ventana, escabulléndose rápidamente en ella, pero asomando la mitad de su rostro. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos estaban normales: mostraban aquella fría coraza que tanto lo caracterizaba.

–Recuerda: en la plaza, a la misma hora –y finalmente se alejó.

Ella parpadeó confundida y corrió hacia su ventana, llamándolo pero por la oscuridad de la noche no se veía. Soltó un suspiro algo cansado, mirando la estrella que antes había pedido el deseo de que su príncipe la viniera a visitar.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

InuYasha había ido a visitarla luego de que pidiera su deseo, y él poseía los ojos azules. No, que tontería. Su príncipe siempre iría a tener los ojos grises.

Siempre estaría enamorada de Hoyo.

_Los deseos a las estrellas no se cumplen… ¿Verdad?_

_**Continuará…**_

_¡¡Ohh, muchísimas gracias, de verdad, muchísimas gracias a todas por dejarme un mensaje! Aunque sea pequeño, siempre vale. ¡Muchísimas gracias!_


	4. Cuatro

**Enséñame a besar.**

**4-.**

**O**tra vez.

InuYasha la ignoró por completo en toda la mañana y estaba rodeado por chicas de su mismo curso. Kagome se sintió un poco sola y algo celosa, él parecía muy divertido con esas chicas tontas y rubias, sin una pizca de cerebro.

¡Se comportaba tan extraño desde el otro día!

¡Pero que tipo tan cínico era! Se sintió dolida, lastimada, y muy traicionada. Apretó sus puños, deseando con fervor que tocara la campana y así poder hablar a solas con InuYasha. ¡Necesitaba… necesitaba de su compañía!

¡No comprendía el por qué ni el como, pero lo necesitaba! .¡Esas… esas _sin cerebro_ no merecían hablar con InuYasha! Él tenía demasiada cabeza, demasiada arrogancia para estar con ellas.

¡Era un traidor!

_"¡Mou, InuYasha! ¡Date cuenta que estoy aquí!"_, pensó ocultándose torpemente detrás del árbol, queriendo clavar sus uñas contra el tronco. Sentía su corazón en sus oídos, expectante a que él la mirase.

Finalmente, ellas se alejaron, dejándolo solo.

InuYasha permaneció apoyado contra la pared, con las manos en sus bolsillos y expresión casi indiferente. El viento sacudió sus cabellos azabaches, casi tapándole el rostro hasta que ligeramente la brisa se esfumó. Dos mechones negros se posaron sobre sus hombros, haciéndolo ver… atractivo.

Entonces, volteó la mirada hacia el árbol donde ella estaba oculta. Su mirada era tan seria, casi como si estuviera enojado. Tenía el cejo fruncido, la mandíbula ligeramente apretada… _Mou,_ no conocía a ese InuYasha.

–¿Qué haces, Higurashi? –preguntó una voz masculina, ligeramente curiosa y algo sorprendida.

Ella soltó un respingo y volteó la cabeza con lentitud, sus ojos chocolates se chocaron contra los grises –casi plateados- de Hoyo.

–¡¡Hoyo!! –exclamó ella, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas -. ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –miró hacia ambos lados nerviosa, pegando su espalda contra el tronco y deseando que InuYasha no la descubriera.

Hoyo alzó ambas cejas y entonces sonrió.

–Quería saber si para el próximo domingo tenías libre –dijo con alegría, algo _infantil _y muy _inocente_ -. El sábado tengo sesión con los de arquería, así que…

Hoyo estaba en el club de arquería, aunque fuera muy rápido en las carreras. Estuvo casi en todos los clubes del colegio, y finalmente se quedó en este último. ¡Realmente era muy admirable!

Pero… toda la información chocó contra su cabeza y permaneció con la boca abierta unos cuantos segundos. ¡Hoyo le había… le había preguntado si tenía el domingo libre! ¡No podía ser que… que…!

–S… S-Sí… ¿P… Por? –balbuceó Kagome, más sonrojada todavía y poniendo sus manos en actitud de rezo, cerca de su pecho.

_"Que sea una cita, que sea una cita"_

–Eri, yo y Yuka organizaremos una salida de campo, me pidieron que te avisara –sonrió alegremente, mirando hacia el cielo. Nunca conecta su mirada con la de ella -. Nos vemos el domingo, a la una en la estación de Tokyo. ¡Adiós, Higurashi!

–¡Hoyo…! –exclamó ella, viendo como el 'amor de su vida' se alejaba rápidamente de ella, riéndose solo -. Pero… no acepté.

Su mano cayó lentamente, muerta, inmóvil. Soltó un suspiro cansado y se dejó caer, negando con su cabeza. Respiró con rapidez, dándose cuenta que él ni siquiera la miró, ni siquiera le preguntó si aceptaba ir… y solo se lo dijo porque Yuka y Eri se lo mencionaron. Sus amigas tuvieron intenciones, pero él… él ni siquiera la conocía.

Escuchó un silbido tras de ella.

–Ese Bobo… ¿No es muy infantil? –preguntó InuYasha, mirándola _directamente _a los _ojos_, con su antebrazo apoyado en el tronco, sosteniendo a su cuerpo.

Kagome lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–¡No… no es infantil…! Sólo… es distraído… –murmuró como respuesta, tratando de convencerse y soltó un suspiro -. ¿Con quién fue?

InuYasha parpadeó confundido, poniéndose de cuclillas hasta la altura de ella y movió su cabeza, como preguntándole que quería.

Entre tanta desilusión, ella sonrió levemente.

–¿Te… te besaste a una de esas chicas? –preguntó finalmente, queriendo cambiar de tema. No deseaba hablar, ni siquiera pensar sobre Hoyo.

InuYasha soltó un bufido, soplando hacia arriba haciendo que su flequillo se moviera cómicamente.

–No, no lo hice –finalmente, se sentó y pegó su espalda contra el árbol, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su nuca -. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Ella volteó a mirarlo, sonriéndole dulcemente. InuYasha sabía casi a la perfección que no deseaba tocar el tema de Hoyo.

–¡Dímelo! –replicó Kagome, algo divertida -. ¿Es tan malo saber quién fue tu primer chica?

InuYasha se sonrojó y cerró los ojos.

–Cuando beses a Bobo te lo diré.

Infló sus cachetes, pero no le replicó. Últimamente él estaba tan misterioso, queriendo guardar secretos que –seguramente- antes no se los guardaría. Tal vez era muy, pero muy privado… Aunque bueno, todos tenían derechos a guardar sus secretos.

¿No?

–Oye, el sábado lo tienes libre, ¿no? –preguntó InuYasha, siendo él quién cambiaba de tema.

Kagome lo miró, se corrió un poco y finalmente apoyó su nuca contra la pierna de InuYasha, mirando fijamente el árbol, el sol que se colaba entre las hojas. ¿Sería otro día de campo?

–Sí, Sôta se va de campamento –comentó al aire, como si no tuviera importancia, soltó un suspiro algo triste, cerrando sus ojos -. ¿Por?

InuYasha sonrió de lado.

–¿Quieres ver la nueva película de los Mutantes? –sonaba muy entusiasmado -. Dicen que esta película es terriblemente buenísima.

Entreabrió sus ojos chocolates, pero rápidamente los cerró. Inspiró el aire, sintiendo el olor masculino de InuYasha. Era tan característico, tan único.

Sonrió.

–Sí, pero también quiero ver a Mi Pequeña Sei –respondió alegremente, mirando justo la expresión ceñuda de InuYasha -. Es una comedia romántica.

Él gruñó.

–¡Oh, vamos, Kagome! ¡Esas… cosas son para mujeres!

–¿Y qué te crees que soy?

Él le acarició la frente casi con dulzura.

–Eres mi chica, por eso vendrás a ver los Mutantes conmigo.

Ella se rió, tratando de no prestar atención a la turbación de la mención que ella era de InuYasha. Él siempre le dijo aquello, bromeando pero… esta vez fue diferente, no entendía qué… pero fue algo muy diferente.

–Está bien.

–¡Esa es mi chica!

–Pero veremos a Mi Pequeña Sei.

InuYasha sólo volvió a gruñir.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese viernes por la noche, después de la 'sesión con el maestro InuYasha' (como él bien dijo que empezara a llamarlo), se dedicó a elegir el mejor vestido. Estaba cansada de siempre usar pantalones, y quería demostrarle a InuYasha que no solo era su 'amiga' sino también una chica elegante, femenina y muy atractiva.

_"imagínate como si saliera con Hoyo"_, se dijo a sí misma, mirándose en el espejo. Era un vestido blanco, delicado, casi elegante pero informal. Contenta con el resultado, pero no con su cuerpo, se asomó otra vez a la ventana.

El viento volvió a soplar contra su rostro. Haría frío mañana, pero seguramente en los cines habría calefacción.

Miró fijamente la estrella con los ojos llorosos. Deseó que no fuera InuYasha quien la invitara a salir, sino fuera Hoyo… ¡Quería… quería que se diera cuenta que existía por una vez! Y que la besara, la abrazara y, al menos, le regalara sus sonrisas.

–Nee-chan –llamó Sôta, abriendo la puerta sin llamar y causando un respingo en su hermana mayor.

–¡Mou, me asustaste! –chilló enojada, cruzándose de brazos -. ¿Qué quieres, Sôta?

Su hermano menor sonrió con picardía, sentándose en la cama.

–¿Vas a salir con Inu no niichan? –preguntó burlonamente. Desde pequeño esperaba que su hermana e InuYasha se juntaran y fueran novios.

¡Al menos lo sentimientos de ambos eran tan evidentes para él!

El rostro de la chica se tornó rojo como un tomate.

–¡S… Sólo como amigos, Sôta! –respondió, volteando hacia la ventana para que no pudiera ver su rostro nervioso.

_"¿Amigos? ¿De verdad seguimos siendo amigos?"_, se preguntó Kagome pero sacudió la cabeza. ¡Las cosas entre ellos no cambiaron! Al menos por parte de InuYasha. Es que… se había dado cuenta que él era… un chico.

_"¿Acaso necesitabas que te besara para darte cuenta de eso?"_, replicó aquella voz muy parecida a la de InuYasha en su cabeza.

–Claro –asintió con la cabeza, casi con ironía -. Por eso se estaban besando ayer a la noche, ¿verdad?

–Claro… –asintió Kagome distraídamente, sin prestar atención a las palabras de su hermano. En unos segundos de silencio, las palabras resonaron dentro del cerebro de la chica -. ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

Sôta se tapó los oídos con sus palmas.

–¡Los vi! Nee-chan, ¿desde cuando eres la novia de Inu no niichan? –preguntó con alegría, sintiéndose feliz… al fin el sueño se cumplió.

Al menos para uno.

–¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE MI HABITACIÓN! –chilló Kagome con furia, agarrándolo del cuello de la camiseta y tirándolo –literalmente- hacia el suelo -. ¡¡INUYASHA Y YO NO SOMOS NOVIOS!!

Y cerró de un portazo.

Buyo pasó cerca y se restregó contra el brazo de su amo, ronroneando. Sôta lo abrazó, levantándose y silbando se fue hacia su habitación.

Mientras tanto, Kagome se sacaba el vestido casi con furia. Las mejillas estaban extremadamente rojas y unas lágrimas se asomaron contra sus ojos.

¡Mou, todos pensaban que ella e InuYasha se irían a quedar juntos! .¡Ella no lo quería! ¡Sólo… sólo era como su hermano mayor! Era el que la protegía cuando era niña, el que la ayudó a superar la perdida de su padre, el que siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, el que estaba intentando _ayudar_ para tener una historia con el chico de sus sueños. ¡Nada más! ¡Ella e InuYasha jamás serían _algo_!

A igual que tampoco sería algo de Hoyo.

Soltó un gemido, tapándose el rostro con sus manos y llorando amargamente.

¡Nunca podría estar al lado de la persona que amaba! .¡Nunca podría abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo quería! Jamás podría pelear con él, divertirse, besarse, abrazarlo, acompañarlo en las buenas y en las malas.

Sería mejor que dejara esta farsa, que InuYasha dejara sus sesiones… ella no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo más.

Su móvil sonó de pronto.

El corazón le latió muy rápido.

_"¿Será… él…? No, no, Kagome, deja de pensar en… él"_, se dijo a sí misma. Observó la pantalla, leyendo el nombre de quien la estaba llamando.

–¿Hola? –preguntó con la voz más normal que pudo -. Hoyo… ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? ¿Yuka? Ah –le temblaba las piernas, por lo que se sentó -. ¿Salir…? ¿El sábado? ¡Claro que no tengo nada para hacer! Er… ¿Solamente… tú… y… yo…? –preguntó con voz finita, casi con vergüenza -. ¡Ah…! –reprimió un chillido -. ¡Entonces… entonces nos vemos…! Sí, sí, a las dos en punto estaré lista. ¿Sabés donde vivo? Sí, claro, claro… –las palabras de Hoyo le cortaron el aire, pero sonrió dulcemente -. ¡Sí, Hoyo, yo también… te quiero!

Y colgó.

Empezó a gritar, a saltar, abrazó a su almohada dándole un beso sonoro. Dio vueltas, gritando otra vez. ¡Le… le había invitado a salir! ¡Y dijo… dijo que la quería, que gustaba de ella! ¡Era un sueño! No podía ser verdad.

Se acostó en la cama, todavía abrazando a su Hoyo-almohada con muchísima fuerza contra su pecho. Pensar que estaba llorando, pensar que se sentía tan sola… tan triste porque jamás tendría algo con él.

¡Y ahora… ahora ellos irían a estar juntos!

¡En una cita!

¡El…!

Sá… ba… do.

La alegría de Kagome se esfumó en un santiamén. Volvió a gritar, pero esta vez horrorizada. ¡No podía ser cierto!

¡Ese… ese día saldría con InuYasha!

_**Continuará…**_

_¡Oooh, muchas gracias, de verdad! ¡Ustedes son las mejores, les aseguro de verdad! Muchas gracias :muak: Un besito a todas ;D_


	5. Cinco

Enséñame a besar.

5-.

Se cruzó de piernas en la cama, sostuvo sus manos como si tuviera un gran peso sobre ellas y empezó a balancear. Por un lado, salir con el chico de sus sueños, cumplir su fantasía de –tal vez- recibir un beso. Y por el otro… su mejor amigo, el que estuvo siempre, el que _quería ayudar _a poder besar a Hoyo.

¿Qué pesaba más?

Su amor: Hoyo.

Su amistad: InuYasha.

Tomó su móvil, marcando el número.

–¡¡MALDITA SEA, KAGOME!! ¡¿SABES QUE HORA DE MIERDA ES?! –gritó InuYasha con ira, ella protegió su apreciado oído alejando su móvil hasta que su brazo no pudo más.

–Perdón, InuYasha, pero… debo decirte unas nuevas buenas –soltó una risilla, volviendo a abrazar la Hoyo-almohada contra su rostro.

–¿No quieres ver a Mi Pequeña Sei? –preguntó esperanzado, haciendo que la alegría de Kagome volviera a escaparse de sus manos.

–Er… No, Inu, no es… eso… –habló Kagome, tratando de parecer lo menos alegre posible. Ella quería salir con su amigo, pero más quería a Hoyo.

Huh, lo había llamado 'Inu'.

–¿Qué pasó con Bobo? –preguntó despreocupadamente InuYasha, sin mostrar una pizca de enojo o dolor en su voz.

–¿Cómo sabes que era él? –dijo ella sorprendida.

InuYasha soltó un bufido.

_"Sí está molesto…"_, pensó Kagome y sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Podría imaginarse a InuYasha con el cejo fruncido y la mandíbula apretada, casi como un perro.

–Keh, no importa. ¿Qué pasó?

–Me quiere.

–¡¿Qué?! –volvió a gritar InuYasha sin esperarlo. Lo tomó por sorpresa aquella revelación y por poco casi se cae de la cama.

–Me dijo que me quería… y me invitó a salir el sábado. Lo siento, no podré ir a ver… a los Mutantes contigo –sonaba dolida de enserio, y no estaba fingiendo.

_"Es Hoyo, es Hoyo…"_, se dijo mentalmente, apretando sus manos.

–Ah, está bien… No importa, Kagome. Saldremos otro día… Er… Bueno, suerte con Hoyo –y cortó la comunicación.

La chica miró su móvil sin expresión, tratando de asumir lo que acabó de escuchar. ¿Por qué sonaba tan lastimado…? Estaba claro que iba a ser herido porque no saldría con él a ver una estúpida película, pero… ¿Tanto le dolía?

Y no lo llamó 'Bobo', sino 'Hoyo'.

¿Qué le sucedía a InuYasha?

Se mordió el labio, bastante confundida. Últimamente, su vida era demasiado confusa. ¡Si alguien le hubiera dicho que sus primeros besos se los daría con InuYasha, seguramente golpearía a esa persona! Era su hermano, nunca se atrevería a besarlo.

Pero… aún así lo hizo, desesperada para tratar de besarse a Hoyo. Jamás creyó que un chico podría gustarle de esa manera, traerla tan locamente enamorada, tan tonta…

Soltó un suspiro, dándose vuelta en la cama y colocándose en posición fetal. Cerró los ojos, con la emoción que mañana saldría con Hoyo y encima él gustaba de ella. ¡Le había murmurado que la quería!

Aunque ella lo amaba, pero de algo se empezaba. Entreabrió los ojos y sin saber por qué, apareció la voz de InuYasha murmurándole un suave 'te quiero'.

¡Bah, tonterías! Se acomodó en la cama y empezó a dormir.

La voz de él todavía resonaba en su cabeza.

'Te quiero'

InuYasha la quería… y Hoyo también la quería.

Y ella… quería demasiado a ambos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahí estaba.

Ya iban a ser la dos de la tarde, faltaba nada más y nada menos que dos minutos exactos. Se encontraba nerviosa, jamás había salido con un chico… que la quería. Se mordió el labio y pateó con su pie el suelo, temblando.

Volvió a fijarse en su cabello, en los aros con forma de mariposas que adornaban sus oídos, en el collar que le habían regalado para su cumpleaños. Se alisó el vestido blanco nerviosamente y colocó su bolso en el hombro izquierdo.

El timbre sonó estrepitosamente, Kagome soltó una exclamación. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, aunque tuviera unas sandalias bastante incomodas, y abrió la puerta con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Hoyo le sonreía dulcemente.

Kagome le respondió la sonrisa, pero más nerviosa.

–Hola, Higurashi –saludó amablemente, tomándole de la mano y besando el dorso como todo un caballero -. Estás hermosa.

_"¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Él es mi príncipe… él lo es…"_, pensó Kagome con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente contra su pecho.

Los ojos empezaron a brillarle.

–Hoyo… –jadeó, sentía que las rodillas golpeaban una contra la otra y en cualquier momento caería -. Ho… Hola.

Hoyo lucía una camisa blanca, bajo una camiseta de color negro y jeans oscuros. Iba casual pero muy elegantemente vestido. _"Es… atractivo…"_, en cualquier momento se le caería la baba.

–Tú… tú… también… estás… hermoso.

Hoyo se sonrojó ligeramente, deleitando a Kagome. ¡Lo había hecho sonrojarse! Realmente podía afectarlo y aquello le agradaba muchísimo. Se sentía poderosa.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó dándole el brazo, que la chica tomó gustosamente.

Y juntos empezaron a bajar las escaleras del templo.

No se dijeron ni una palabra en todo ese largo trayecto, era un silencio tan cómodo. Estaba tan feliz, disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de Hoyo… En casos como ese, se daba cuenta de cuanto verdaderamente lo amaba.

_"Está valiendo realmente la pena…"_

¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué por ese chico rechazara salir con su mejor amigo? No era bueno disfrutar, pero después de tanto sufrir… Necesitaba sólo un segundo probar lo que sería ser la novia de Hoyo, estar con él.

–Hoyo… –habló Kagome, mirándolo sobre el rabillo del ojo.

–¿Mmm?

–¿A dónde vamos?

Él sonrió más abiertamente.

–Al cine.

El corazón de Kagome se detuvo.

¿Al cine?

Ella iría hoy al cine con InuYasha. ¿Cómo se hubiera vestido? ¿Igual que Hoyo? No, InuYasha no era igual que él… Era diferente, muy diferente.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó mirándola preocupado, el rubor de las mejillas en la chica había desaparecido.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, pensativa.

Ahora le carcomía la conciencia. Ella debería haber escogido por encima de todo a InuYasha, no al chico de sus sueños. La amistad era muchísimo más duradera que el amor, era más importante porque cuando necesitaras a alguien por un amor perdido… podrías refugiarte en un amigo.

Y si se comportaba de esta manera, él la dejaría de lado por otra chica… a igual que ella lo dejó de lado por Hoyo.

Apretó más el abrazo del muchacho, al imaginarse a InuYasha en brazos de otra chica… besándola de la misma manera que la besó a ella.

_"No… no…"_

¡Estaba más confundida que antes!

¿Por qué le dolía pensar que él estuviera en brazos de otra chica? ¡Era lo más obvio! Además, ella siempre deseó que InuYasha consiguiera una novia.

_"¿Qué… me sucede?"_

–¿Qué quieres ver, Higurashi? –preguntó Hoyo, sin siquiera darse cuenta del rostro confundido de la chica.

–¿Huh?

Pensar tanto le hizo olvidar que estaba al lado de Hoyo. Sonrió.

_"No importa, ahora estoy con él"_

–¿Cuál prefieres ver? –señaló a los afiches de la películas que había en cartelera.

Con miles de persona corriendo en el primer afiche, estaba escrito con letras ensangrentadas: "MUTANTES". Esa era la película que quería ver InuYasha. Pasó hacia el siguiente cartel, esta vez con mucha delicadeza; había dos personas mirando el mar en un faro, agarrados de las manos, las letras eran delicadas y doradas: "Mi pequeña Sei".

No hubo dudas.

–Vamos a ver esta –señaló Kagome, sonriéndole.

Esperaba que se quejara. Generalmente, los chicos no les gustan las comedias románticas, pero Hoyo no se inmutó.

–Vamos, entonces –sonrió, llevándola hacia la boletería.

Kagome se compró un tarro grande de palomitas de maíz, mientras que Hoyo se compró un gran y largo vaso de gaseosa. Agarrados de la mano, se encaminaron hacia la sala de cine y llegaron justo a tiempo.

El tema de la película era interesante. Sei estaba enamorada de un chico que apenas le prestaba atención, su mejor amigo de la infancia estaba enamorado secretamente de ella y como simplemente quería lo mejor para su pequeña, empezó a tratar de atraer la atención del _príncipe_ de Sei.

Finalmente, ella logró quedarse con el chico de sus sueños y se casaron. A los tres años de estar juntos, él empezó a aburrirse y la engañó. Sei rápidamente pidió el divorcio y se sentía demasiado herida por lo que sucedió.

Entonces, apareció el mejor amigo, cuidándola y tratando de sanar a su corazón. Y sin que ella se diera cuenta, se enamoró de él.

El amigo estaba comprometido con otra chica, y justo en la ceremonia ella tomó valor y le dijo todo lo que sentía. Juntos se escaparon hacia el mar.

Al final, la novia del amigo de Sei se iba a casar con él porque quería ayudarlo a conquistar a Sei.

Todo esto, mezclado con situaciones muy chistosas.

Pero Kagome se quedó pensando en la trama.

¿Por qué sentía… identificada?

InuYasha la ayudó a conquistar a Hoyo, bueno, le enseñó a besar para así poder besárselo pero… No estaba enamorado de ella.

¿O sí?

No, claro que no.

¡InuYasha enamorado de Kagome, eso si era una locura!

–¿Vamos a Wacdonald? –preguntó Hoyo sonriendo ligeramente, apretándole con fuerza la mano.

Ella lo miró y asintió.

Ya en el local, pidieron hamburguesas con papas fritas y una gaseosa chica.

–Me gustó la película, pero era demasiado obvia –dijo Hoyo con desen, tomando la bandeja y conduciendo a Kagome al segundo piso.

–Mmm –respondió sumisamente la chica, preguntándose si InuYasha _realmente_ la quería más que una amiga.

No… eso era solamente ficción, no podría ser verdad.

Su celular empezó a sonar. Kagome lo atendió frunciendo el ceño: ¿Qué hacia Ayumi llamándola en mitad de su cita?

–¡Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan! –exclamó Ayumi con nerviosismo.

Esto le hizo preocupar.

–¿Ayumi-chan? ¿Qué sucede? Tranquilízate –pidió Kagome, contagiándose de su nerviosismo. Miró a Hoyo, que la miraba atento.

–InuYasha… InuYasha tuvo un accidente… lo… lo llevaron al hospital de Shikon… –dijo entrecortadamente Ayumi, preocupada.

–¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le sucedió? ¡Ayumi-chan!

–InuYasha tuvo un accidente… –empezó a decir Ayumi, tomando aire pero la comunicación se cortó.

Kagome miró su móvil con los ojos abiertos. Su corazón latió aceleradamente contra su pecho, imaginándose las mil y una cosa que podría haberle sucedido a InuYasha. ¿Lo atropellaron? ¿Lo golpearon?

Lo peor de todo era que InuYasha vivía solo, ya que la mayoría de su familia se encontraba fuera de Japón. No tenía a nadie… solo a ella.

Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó.

–Hoyo, ¿podemos vernos otro día? Sucedió algo importante –repuso Kagome, tomando su bolso pero la mano del chico la detuvo.

Se había colocado en su mejilla, y la acarició suavemente. Lo miró extrañada, preguntándose por qué hacia eso y entonces… la besó. Fue un roce suave, casi inocente, como el de dos niños.

Kagome se quedó con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida.

¿Hoyo la había besado?

–Vete, Higurashi –asintió él, sonriéndole.

Kagome movió su cabeza y salió corriendo.

¡¡Hoyo la besó!! ¡Finalmente tuvo lo que quería!

Pero en ese momento, todo desapareció. Solo pensaba en InuYasha… Estaba en el hospital, seguramente la necesitaría muchísimo. Aunque no lo pareciera, InuYasha era muy dependiente pero no lo quería admitir y necesitaba mucho de la compañía de los demás. Sabía que la necesitaba a ella.

_"InuYasha… ¡InuYasha…!"_

Continuará… 

_¡Ah! Y para quienes son curiosas, soy argentina, ya que me preguntaron de donde soy. Bueno, bueno... acá dejo la conti.. espero que les haya gustado :)_


	6. Seis

**Enséñame a besar.**

**6-.**

**K**agome seguía corriendo, sin importarle ni siquiera en qué hospital podría estar su amigo. Es cierto, ¿dónde estaba? Ayumi dijo en un hospital… ¡En el Shikon no Tama, seguramente! Allí trabajaba el hermano mayor, Sesshômaru, era más que obvio que lo llevarían allá.

Volviendo a tomar la carrera, corrió hacia el hospital que le quedaba bastante lejos. ¡Pero qué más daba! ¡InuYasha la necesitaba verdaderamente! Él estaba solo, su hermano era tan frío que seguramente no se preocuparía mucho por él, y no confiaba en nadie más.

_"Que no te haya ocurrido nada… por favor… que esté bien, que estés bien… ¡InuYasha!"_

Finalmente llegó sin aliento hasta el hospital. La garganta tenía reseca, con una sed muy impresionante. Tomó aire unos segundos, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas y jadeaba. Maldición, estaba tan cerca pero no podía moverse.

Con un ultimo esfuerzo, corrió hacia la recepción. No había nada ni nadie, ni siquiera una enfermera que pasara de casualidad.

¡Oh! ¡¿Por qué?! Maldición. ¡Ella necesitaba una enfermera!

Las puertas de un ascensor se abrieron, y justo aparecieron dos enfermeras. _"¡Al fin!"_, suspiró Kagome aliviada.

–Disculpe… Disculpen… –las llamó Kagome, caminando torpemente hacia ellas, las enfermeras la miraron algo sorprendidas -. Me… me pueden decir… donde… donde… está… ¿Inu… Yasha…?

–Oh, ¿el hermano del señor Sesshômaru, no? –dijo una enfermera, de cabello castaño a igual que sus ojos, de unos veinticinco años más o menos.

Kagome asintió como una niña pequeña.

–No te preocupes, Ayame, yo la guiaré –dijo la castaña, golpeando suavemente la espalda de la enfermera pelirroja, quien asintió y se fue por un largo pasillo -. ¿Quién eres?

–Soy… Soy Kagome Higurashi y…

–Te advierto que no pueden entrar personas ajenas a visitarlo.

–¿Tan grave está? –se alarmó Higurashi, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos y palideció rápidamente. Parecía que se desmayaría.

–Oh, no, vivirá –lo dijo tan despreocupadamente que Kagome se preguntó como llegó a ser enfermera -. El señor Sesshômaru es muy estricto en eso.

Kagome se rió nerviosamente.

–¿Qué eres del muchacho InuYasha? –preguntó amistosamente la enfermera -. ¿La novia?

Kagome se sonrojó tanto que parecía tan brillante como el mismo sol. La castaña soltó una carcajada.

–Eso ya me respondió –dio media vuelta y la guió hacia una puerta que dirigía hacia el parque del hospital -. Tu… 'amiguito' está por aquí.

Kagome asintió preocupada, observando lo maravillosamente que estaba decorado el parque. El pasto estaba muy bien cuidado, los árboles crecían en armonía y eran agitados por una simple brisa.

Había unos niños con vendajes corriendo, unos ancianos en sillas de ruedas mirando el cielo con nostalgia. Otros parecían tan sanos, que ella se preguntó porque estaban todavía en el hospital. Finalmente encontró a InuYasha.

Estaba masticando una manzana con enojo, sentando en una silla de rueda con una pierna cubierta por yeso. Los ojos de Higurashi brillaron casi angustiados y sin esperar a que la enfermera dijera o murmurara algo, salió corriendo hacia él.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó InuYasha, ligeramente sorprendido, viendo como Kagome lo abrazaba por el cuello y empezaba a llorozar -. ¿Kagome?

Pero no respondió. Solamente lloraba.

Sonrió levemente, cerró los ojos en una expresión tranquila y le acarició la cabeza suavemente. La pequeña y frágil Kagome…

–Estaba muy preocupada por ti, InuYasha –dijo la enfermera, acercándose hacia la pareja -. Vaya, que suerte tienes, pillín –y le guiñó un ojo.

–¡Oye…! –empezó él a recriminar, pero otro llorozo de Kagome lo detuvo. Miró de soslayo a la enfermera, quien asintió y los dejó solos.

Frunciendo el ceño, el ojiazul miró hacia ambos lados buscando alguna mirada curiosa. Soltando un suspiro silencioso, terminó abrazándola.

Mientras tanto, Kagome era cociente del alivio que sentía. ¡Jamás en mucho tiempo se sintió tan desesperada, ni siquiera cuando Hoyo… la había rechazado para besarla! Pero ahora InuYasha se encontraba bien, solo… parecía tener la pierna fracturada, una lesión que en menos de dos meses se curará.

Fue conciente de todo.

Sus llorozos se detuvieron abruptamente, y se separó con brusquedad del pelinegro, mirándolo fijamente. InuYasha la miró sorprendido, con la misma expresión que tendría un niño que fue descubierto con las manos en la masa.

–¿Sólo… tenías… **eso**? –chilló Kagome, señalando la pierna derecha de InuYasha -. ¡¿Quieres decir que… que vine para nada?!

InuYasha ahora estaba confundido, y su ceño fruncido lo demostraba.

–Oye, oye… ¡Yo no te pedí que vinieras! Tú fuiste la que apareció de repente –respondió con calma y algo de brusquedad el ojiazul.

Los ojos de Kagome volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

–¿Me puedes… creer que dejé a Hoyo sólo en… mitad de mi cita por ti? –recriminó con voz trémula, apretando fuertemente sus puños.

La boca de InuYasha se curvó en una sonrisa casi inexistente.

–¿Por mí? Debo sentirme halagado –repuso él, moviendo su cabeza hacia el árbol, fijándose en los rayos de un atardecer se colaban entre las hojas -. Tú fuiste la que viniste corriendo hacia aquí, Kagome. Yo no te llamé.

Estaba lista para gritarle, para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas y culparlo de todo pero… simplemente no pudo. ¿Cómo podría echarle la culpa a alguien quien _verdaderamente_ no tenía culpa alguna? En todo caso, quien debería tenerla es ella. Kagome fue la que salió corriendo como una posesa hacia el hospital.

Suspiró, derrotada.

–¿Cómo te enteraste que estoy aquí? –preguntó InuYasha alzando una ceja, moviendo su silla hacia atrás algo incómodo.

Kagome se sonrojó ligeramente.

–Ayumi… ella me llamó –oh, todo ahora resultaba tan incómodo -. ¿Qué… Qué te sucedió? –preguntó, queriendo decir sinceramente: '¿Qué me sucedió?'

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada amargada.

–El estúpido de Bankotsu me empujó –apretó fuertemente los puños -. No me caí, pero mi rodilla sufrió las consecuencias –se golpeó el yeso con cariño -, gracias a eso… pude ganarle otra vez.

Kagome buscó algo en donde sentarse y finalmente encontró una raíz crecida de ese árbol tan grande. Apoyó sus codos contra las rodillas, sosteniendo con sus manos el rostro pensativo pero igualmente atento a las palabras de su mejor amigo.

De su _hermano mayor_.

–Eres un idiota, InuYasha –dijo Kagome.

Unos niños pasaron muy cerca de ellos, resonando sus carcajadas de otro silencio incómodo. Una niña con feas quemaduras pasó cerca de ellos, mirándolos con atención pero reanudó su carrera al percatarse de que unas enfermeras iban tras los niños.

–¡Oigan, vuelvan adentro!

–¡Mayu, Satoru! –exclamaba una mujer detrás de las enfermeras, con expresión algo asustada pero se percibía su amabilidad.

InuYasha y Kagome las observaron sin decirse nada hasta que finalmente atraparon a los niños traviesos. Vieron como ellos alegremente regresaban al hospital, cantando con algunas enfermeras.

–Mayu, todavía no estás curada para salir a correr… –decía la mujer, colocando su mano lastimada por quemaduras en el hombro de la niña.

–Ay, mamá… –respondió ella, soltando un suspiro y quejándose.

Finalmente, solo quedaron ellos y el silencio. Los demás estaban tan calmados, tan callados… como si toda su vitalidad fuera absorbida por el gran edificio blanco.

InuYasha miró a Kagome.

Kagome miró a InuYasha.

Ambos desviaron la mirada rápidamente.

–¿Cómo… cómo te fue en la cita con… Bobo? –preguntó nerviosamente InuYasha, moviendo sus ojos de ella hacia la manzana entre sus manos.

Kagome sólo tenía la vista fija en el pasto.

–Fui… Fuimos al cine.

El chico la miró sorprendido unos segundos, pero luego cerró los ojos. Kagome se sentía culpable, ¡claro, salía con Hoyo al cine y ella no podía hacerlo con él!

–¿Qué vieron? –preguntó con cierto temor el pelinegro, apretando fuertemente sus manos en forma de puño.

_"Que no sea Mutantes, que no sea Mutantes"_

–Mi Pequeña Sei –sonrió con nerviosismo.

_"Al menos no fue esa…"_

–Ya veo.

Kagome lo miró, entrecerrando sus ojos cuando su corazón latió rápidamente. InuYasha parecía algo decaído, un poco triste… y dolido. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, su pulso estaba acelerado.

Quería animarlo.

O al menos intentar sacarle una sonrisa.

–InuYasha.

Él movió su cabeza, dándole de entender que la estaba escuchando. No la miró, sus ojos estaban fijos en algún punto cualquiera.

Kagome tomó valor, frunciendo el ceño, se levantó y lentamente se acercó hacia él. En este caso, todo su conocimiento sobre InuYasha desapareció: apenas lo conocía, pero había algo que la atraía mucho.

Estaba dándose cuenta que… era atractivo.

Muy atractivo.

–¡InuYasha! –exclamó una voz, y Kagome volteó a mirar; siguiendo la mirada fija de InuYasha.

Reprimió un gemido.

Kikyou.

–Hola, Kikyou –dijo él de mala gana, soltando un suspiro algo cansado y moviéndose incómodo de la silla.

La muchacha miró seriamente a Kagome, pero le sonrió levemente. Los ojos castaños de Kagome no le respondieron la sonrisa.

–Vine apenas me enteré –comentó Kikyou, corriendo unos mechones traviesos de su rostro -. ¿Qué te hizo Bankotsu?

InuYasha gruñó, pero sonrió arrogantemente.

–¡Keh! Ese sujeto no puede lastimar ni a una mosca –respondió el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos -. No me lastimó, sólo… pisé mal.

Kagome miraba a ambos con mucha atención.

¿Qué significaba esto? No lograba comprender. ¿Desde cuando InuYasha se llevaba tan bien con esa mujer? Hablaba amenamente, sonreía… Sus ojos brillaban con alegría. ¿Será que… la enamorada de InuYasha era Kikyou?

La muchacha miró a la otra preocupada, sintiendo una punzada en su corazón. InuYasha y Kikyou… ambos, ¿se gustaban? Podría ser… ¿Esa era la chica que tenía hipnotizado a su mejor amigo?

Apretó fuertemente los puños.

–¿Pasó algo, Higurashi? –preguntó Kikyou, con algo de burlería. Le dirigió una mirada cómplice a InuYasha.

Aquello fue demasiado.

Apretó fuertemente los puños, mordiéndose el labio.

–¡Eres un idiota, InuYasha! –chilló Kagome, empezando a correr lo más lejos posible de esa pareja. Las lágrimas no tardaron en venir.

–¡Kagome! –gritó InuYasha, tratando de alcanzar a la chica pero se perdió entre una multitud que empezó a salir -. Maldición.

–Déjala, InuYasha –repuso Kikyou tranquilamente, tomando una expresión seria y neutra -. Ya la conoces.

El pelinegro no le hizo caso, siguió a avanzando con un poco de dificultad debido a que el pasto empezaba a enterrar a las ruedas.

Necesitaba hablar con Kagome. ¡Necesitaba…! Hacerle entender tantas cosas, demasiadas pero… seguramente ella no las comprendería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apenas llegó al templo, Kagome tapó el rostro con sus manos, llorando como una idiota. ¡Dolía, en verdad dolía! No soportaba ver a InuYasha con esa mujer, aunque no se dijeran nada… aunque no se tocaron, ni siquiera se besaron estaba más que segura. ¡Él estaba enamorado de ella!

¿Por qué sino a él le brillarían los ojos cuando hablaba con ella? Era una tontería llorar porque su mejor amigo por fin encontró el amor.

Tal vez tenía miedo de que la dejara de lado, como siempre sucedía cuando un amigo estaba de novio. O que Kikyou le dijera que no podía juntarse con ella porque estaba celosa.

Sí… ¡Tenía miedo de perderlo!

De perder a la única persona que la entendía. La única persona que ella verdaderamente confiaba. ¡No comprendía… ese temor… pero… estaba angustiada de tan solo imaginar que pudiera suceder!

¿Podría perder a InuYasha para siempre?

_"InuYasha… InuYasha…"_

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella. Levantó el rostro y sintió como todo se detenía. Su mundo dejó de girar, las lágrimas dejaron de caer, su corazón no latió por varios segundos. Sus ojos chocolates se fijaron en unos grises preocupados.

Hoyo…

Era el mismísimo Hoyo. El que dejó plantado en su cita por su mejor amigo. Estaba ahí, parado frente a ella, mirándola preocupado.

–¡Hoyo! –exhaló Kagome, ahogando un llorozo y corrió hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza, ocultando su rostro entre el pecho del muchacho.

Él se quedó sorprendido, pero pronto correspondió el abrazo. Kagome siempre se preguntó como sería estar así, ahí, tan protegida… tan segura pero no era lo mismo. No podía olvidar la forma de abrazar que tenía InuYasha.

Pero aún así, estaba ahí. En el lugar que siempre quiso estar.

Y le gustaba.

–¿Le sucedió algo a tu amigo? –preguntó Hoyo en su oído, soltando el aliento sobre su cuello, causando cosquillas.

Kagome tembló ligeramente.

¿Cuántas veces InuYasha le habló de la misma manera?

–No… No es nada… –empezó a sonreír, ocultando la amargura que sentía. Es verdad, si InuYasha estaba feliz con Kikyou… no debería importarle que se besara con ella -. Sólo… me sentía mal.

Hoyo la abrazó con más fuerza.

–Yo estoy aquí, no debes preocuparte más… Higurashi.

Kagome asintió, recibiendo el calor de Hoyo con gusto. Es verdad, sólo eran ellos dos… no debía pensar en InuYasha.

Alzó la mirada.

Sin embargo, una parte de sí deseaba que el que dijera esas palabras tan dulces fuera InuYasha.

–¿Hasta cuando?

–Hasta que te canses de mí –sonrió inocentemente.

Kagome le respondió la sonrisa.

–Hoyo… ¿Qué… quieres decir? –apretó la camiseta del muchacho con fuerza, pidiendo con todo su corazón su único deseo: que la besara.

–Higurashi… ¿Deseas ser mi novia?

Oh.

Los ojos de Kagome volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

–¡Sí, Hoyo…! Sí, sí –chilló ella, sin poder explicar la felicidad que verdaderamente sentía. Nunca podría… nunca podría reemplazarlo, jamás.

Él la agarró por el mentón, hasta que sus ojos estuvieron clavados… inmersos en el otro. Kagome, ya acostumbrada, entreabrió sus labios… esperando a la invitación suave y dulce de Hoyo.

Pero no lo fue.

Con cierta desesperación, hundió su boca en la pequeña de Kagome. Ella gimió sorprendida, pero se dejó besar. Una vez experimentó aquella desesperación… aquella agresividad, y el primero… fue InuYasha.

_"InuYasha… yo… quisiera saber… tanto…"_, pensó Kagome, besando a Hoyo con toda la experiencia que tenía. Probó su gusto, amó como sus lenguas se rozaban constantemente, moviéndose en un baile casi mágico.

Ese… ese era su… primer beso con Hoyo.

Pero él jamás podría reemplazar a InuYasha, por más que quisiera negarlo. Hoyo no tenía aquél gusto tan suave, no era delicado, no era paciente. No rozó su boca, no disfrutó con calma y serenidad.

No fue el primer chico que la besaba.

_**Continuará…**_

_Como me reí malignamente xD ¡Son exageradas, de verdad! ¿Cómo piensan que maté a InuYasha? ¿Y cómo creyeron que intentó atentar contra su vida? Entiendo que esté enamorado, pero no desesperado, che :3 Jajaja, ya vieron que alargué el capítulo. Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad, y muchas gracias por superar los cien! Las quiero!! Muak! Ahora vamos en camino a los doscientos! (Mmm, creo que las estoy utilizando demasiado, mejor olvídenlo xD)_


	7. Siete

**Enséñame a besar.**

**7-.**

**S**e separaron.

Listo, ese fue el beso con Hoyo.

Ambos entrelazaron sus manos y empezaron a bajar las escaleras del templo Higurashi. Kagome lo miraba sonriente, Hoyo estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

Finalmente, terminaron en la vereda.

–Nos vemos mañana, Hoyo –dijo Kagome con voz débil, sintiendo demasiada emoción en todo su cuerpo.

Hoyo asintió. Se acercó hacia ella, y la besó.

Brusco, pero no suave.

–Adiós… Hi… Kagome –se corrigió sacando la lengua.

Ella se rió, y lo vio alejarse. Soltó un suspiro, colocando una mano en su pecho. Era extraño que no sintiera nada porque le susurró su nombre.

Sintió una presencia mirándola.

Volteó y se encontró con su peor pesadilla.

InuYasha estaba ahí, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. El rostro estaba algo enrojecido y sus ojos soltaban puras chispas contra ella. Estaba más que enojado… estaba **furioso**.

–InuYasha… –murmuró Kagome, con los ojos abiertos y el corazón latió. Se tapó la boca, sintiendo que se le saldría.

El pelinegro, que poseía unas muletas, y caminó hacia ella con cierta dificultad. Kagome abrió la boca para protestar pero no salió nada.

–Espero que estés feliz –susurró InuYasha con voz ronca, parecía que soltaba veneno -. Ya obtuviste lo que querías.

–Pero…

Él movió su cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Tomó aire y cuando volvió a mostrar su azulada mirada, se notaba tristeza.

–Entre Kikyou y yo no hay nada.

¿Se equivocó? Kagome abrió sus ojos.

–Yo quiero a otra chica… –las mejillas se tornaron algo rosas, pero palideció rápidamente -. Ella no me quiere.

¿Por qué le hablaba de todo esto?

–Kagome… –ella levantó la mirada, fijándose en cada rasgo… algo le decía que pasaría algo muy malo -. Yo… me voy con Sesshômaru hoy a la noche. Nos vamos a Italia.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?!

Todo volvió a suceder. Volvió a llorar.

¡InuYasha se marchaba de su lado, la dejaba cuando más lo necesitaba! Al fin había conseguido al chico de sus sueños, su amistad estaba mejor que nunca y ahora todo se derrumbaba.

–Nos… mudaremos –reconoció él, acercándose cada vez más -. Vine a decirte algo también, aunque ya no tiene importancia… Pero quisiera decírtelo.

Pegó su frente contra la de ella, soltando su aliento embriagador, cálido, dulce. Rozaron sus labios suavemente, Kagome cerró los ojos… disfrutando.

Qué importaba.

¡No, nada importaba!

Era un simple roce que no significaba nada… pero lo era todo para ella. Deseaba permanecer así, rozando sus labios contra los de él, sintiendo su pequeña respiración golpear contra su rostro.

–Te amo, Kagome… desde que era muy pequeño –confesó él con nerviosismo, sonrojándose levemente y se alejó de ella con rapidez -. Ya casi ni recuerdo desde cuando te amaba.

Kagome simplemente lo miraba, sin decir ni una palabra.

–Cada vez que mirabas a otro chico… yo… –soltó una carcajada fría -. Me ponía furioso. Es verdad… entré al baloncesto solo porque te gustaba un chico que lo practicaba, y quería ver así te llamaba la atención.

Ella asintió, cerrando sus ojos. Le lastimaba que dijera todo aquello, pero no sabía que sentía.

No entendía lo que su corazón quería decirle.

¿Hoyo o InuYasha?

–Convencí a Hoyo… que no te besara.

Ella abrió sus ojos como platos, mirándolo con enojo.

–¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

Él la miró, y toda esa furia desapreció al instante. InuYasha jamás la observó de esa manera, nunca lo hizo.

–Le dije que primero… yo te daría experiencia. Y así lo hice… quería, al menos, besarte una vez antes de irme. Sólo quería besarte –agregó, más para sí mismo que para ella.

–¿Desde cuando sabías que te irías? –preguntó Kagome con voz apagada, retrocediendo un paso.

_"No, no, no puede ser… No puede ser…"_

–Desde hace tres meses.

–¡¿Y no me lo dijiste?!

InuYasha la miró fijamente.

–¿Para qué? Eso no cambia las cosas.

–Pero yo…

La furia de InuYasha volvió otra vez.

–¡PERO TÚ AMAS A ESE ESTÚPIDO DE BOBO!

Kagome se encogió antes sus palabras, sabiendo que eso era cierto.

–Me gustó… saber que fui el primer chico en besarte, Kagome –la voz de InuYasha se tornó risueña, y empezó a retroceder más -. Sabía que no entenderías nada, idiota.

Ella levantó la mirada, llena de lágrimas, hacia la espalda InuYasha, que ya se había dado la vuelta. Sonrió levemente… es cierto, no entendía nada.

Sólo… sólo que él se iba. Esta vez, su hermano mayor le daba la espalda y la dejaba sola… No quería escuchar todo eso, prefería como era antes. ¡Ojalá él nunca le hubiera dicho que la amaba!

–InuYasha…

Él se encogió un poco, pero sacudió la mano.

–Adiós, Kagome, nos mantendremos en contacto –aseguró el chico con la voz muy ronca, empezando a irse.

Ella no se movió.

–¿Volverás?

–Depende.

Kagome extendió su mano, pero nunca lo alcanzaría.

Esa noche… InuYasha se marcharía de su lado.

En ese momento en que él se estaba alejando, no sólo lo haría de la ciudad, del país… sino también de su vida.

_"InuYasha… no sé lo que siento por ti…"_

Amaba a Hoyo.

Pero… había empezado a enamorarse lentamente de InuYasha.

Lo sabía, lo supo desde siempre. Este juego era peligroso, demasiado, y ya empezó a caer entre las redes de él. Ahora que se alejaría de su lado, no sabía que debía hacer… Como debía reaccionar.

Tomó una decisión. El tiempo pasaría, lo dejaría correr naturalmente y vería como estaban sus sentimientos por InuYasha… y vería como sería ser la novia de Hoyo.

–Hasta luego, InuYasha –murmuró ella a la brisa que empezó a soplar, esperando que llevara su mensaje y también sus lágrimas.

Lo extrañaría, jamás él entendería cuanto lo extrañaría.

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-**

El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar. El abuelo Higurashi leía con muchísima tranquilidad su periódico, mientras que Sôta soltaba leves gemidos contra su video juego. La mayor de los Higurashi se había encerrado en su habitación y, al parecer, no quería salir. Su hija se fue de compras a último momento y todavía no llegaba.

Alzó una ceja, notando como el alboroto de ese aparato no era apaciguado por ninguno de la familia. Miró fijamente a Sôta pero él seguía tan concentrado, estaba muy seguro que nadie podría sacarlo de allí. Soltando un suspiro, y maldiciendo entre dientes, se levantó con cierta dificultad, caminando hacia el teléfono.

–¿Diga? –preguntó el abuelo Higurashi con voz rasposa -. ¡Oh, eres tú! ¿Así que te marchas? Que lástima, muchacho, serías un buen aprendiz. ¿Oh? ¿En el aeropuerto? Sí, sí, entiendo. ¿No quieres hablar con ella? Bueno, bueno, cómo tú quieras, muchacho. ¿Quieres que se lo diga? Está bien.

Terminando la llamada, el anciano sacerdote empezó a subir las escaleras sin ninguna dificultad. Estaría viejo, pero su resistencia física era muy buena y todo se lo debía a los secreto de los Higurashi guardado de generación en generación.

Miró la habitación de su nieta mayor, con las manijas envueltas en una delicada tela rosa. Permaneció callado, tratando de escuchar o percibir algo pero era completamente silencio. Golpeó la puerta suavemente, y luego la entreabrió.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero algo le decía que su nieta estaba despierta.

–Kagome –habló él, cerrando sus ojos. No sabía cual era el lío en que ella se metió, pero le molestaba ser el mensajero -. Llamó InuYasha, dice que está en el aeropuerto y que su vuelo sale a las once. Sí quieres lo puedes alcanzar para despedirte.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, soltando un suspiro. Empezó a contar mentalmente, bajando las escaleras y sentándose para tomar entre sus manos el adorado periódico, escuchó como la voz de su hija anunciaba su llegaba y luego los pasos fuertes, casi firmes, de su nieta.

–¡Kagome! –exclamó la señora Higurashi, sorprendida al encontrarla en la puerta, poniéndose los zapatazos y una chamarra amarilla sobre sus hombros -. ¿Vas a alguna parte?

La chica estaba colocando sus brazos por las mangas amarillas y subió el cierre hasta su cuello, sacando su cabello atrapado. Permaneció quieta sobre la puerta, tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos y ver cómo haría para llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo.

–Me voy al aeropuerto, mamá –murmuró, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola estrepitosamente.

La señora Higurashi parpadeó confundida y volteó a su papá, pero el hombre le dirigió una mirada silenciosa, que ella comprendió casi al instante. Sonrió levemente, sacando de las bolsas lo que había comprado.

–Hoy haré… oden –sonrió inocentemente, acariciándole la cabeza a su hijo menor cuando se encaminaba hacia la cocina.

–¡Fabuloso! –respondió Sôta, despegando su vista y atención del video juego -. Kagome… ¿A dónde se habrá ido?

Mientras tanto, Kagome caminaba lo más rápido posible por entre las calles de Tokyo. Había demasiada gente y temía perderse, quería correr pero las piernas estaban tan flácidas que en cualquier momento terminaría rendida.

¡No importaba como… pero ella necesitaba verlo! No quería que su mejor amigo, su hermano, su confidente se fuera. ¡A ella no le importaba a quien amaba, o si podía corresponderle a InuYasha! Lo iba a perder y quién sabe hasta cuanto tiempo.

_"Necesito verlo… aunque sea por ultima vez"_, se dijo, mirando hacia el cielo pero notando como ninguna estrella apareció en ese cielo oscuro. Frunció el ceño, siguiendo su camino y a medida que avanzaba, la gente era cada vez más escasa.

Tomando un impulso, venciendo su vergüenza, comenzó a correr casi con desesperación. Su mente gritaba el nombre de ese chico con ojos azules y con una sonrisa a veces amable, otras arrogante pero quien siempre estuvo cuando lo necesitaba.

Tal vez él la necesitaba ahora. ¡Se marcharía del país, tal vez para siempre! Entendía que quisiera verla, aunque ella no estaba segura si podría siquiera mirarle la punta de los pies. Estaba confundida, aunque segura de algo: deseaba verlo.

Finalmente llegó al aeropuerto, era un lugar inmenso, lleno de autos pero de muy escasa gente. En esta época del año muy pocas personas viajaban, y mucho menos de noche. Entró sin problemas al principio, y comenzó a correr nuevamente.

Había unos bancos de color negro donde muchas personas estaban sentadas, había tiendas de recuerdo, de medicamentos, hasta un mini mercado poseían. Pero no había rastro de InuYasha por ningún lado.

–_El vuelo de las once y media con destino a Inglaterra se retrasará unos diez minutos. Sepan disculpar _–dijo una voz tranquilizadora de mujer por los parlantes.

Kagome maldijo entre dientes, deteniéndose. ¿Por qué no mencionaron el vuelo de InuYasha? ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba a separarlos? Ella solo quería despedir a su mejor amigo, y él se despediría de su… ¿amor?

Según él, la amaba. Pero no terminaba de entenderlo… ¡Ja! ¡¿Cómo podía entender algo tan conocido para ella?! Simplemente jamás imaginó que InuYasha tuviera esos sentimientos hacia ella, que la quisiera… tanto como para amarla.

_**"Te amo, Kagome"**_

Bajó el rostro, queriendo llorar. Su corazón latía con rapidez, su respiración era pausada y lenta como si quisiera recuperar el aire. Apretó fuertemente los puños, a igual que sus labios. Y pensar que hace unos días atrás ella imaginó a él diciéndole esas mismas palabras.

¿Acaso ella podría siquiera imaginar lo que él sentía por ella?

¡Fue una tonta egoísta! Siempre le hablaba de los chicos que le gustaban, ya que él era su único y verdadero amigo en el que podía _confiar_ absolutamente todo. Pero ella era una tonta, suspirando por otro mientras que él se moría por ella.

Se escuchó un: _'Ding-Dong'_, señal de que esa mujer iba a pronunciar otras palabras –seguramente- sin sentido… al menos para ella.

–_Les informamos que el vuelo de las once con destino a Italia se deberá subir por la puerta A-b, favor de apresurarse._

… O tal vez no.

Volteó como una posesa, dándose cuenta que solo contaba con cinco minutos para despedirse de InuYasha. Por suerte encontró un mapa, pero había tantas líneas de diferentes colores que conducían a tanto lados.

Vio unas escaleras mecánicas y algunas personas subiendo por ellas. Frunciendo el ceño, cruzando sus dedos, corrió hacia ellas y subió de dos en dos, murmurando un permiso casi inaudible.

¡Finalmente logró encontrar las puertas! Y ahí también lo encontró. Tenía una maleta de color marrón y un bolso deportivo colgando sobre su hombro. Estaba vestido de negro, todavía con las muletas y aquél pedazo de yeso blanco, su cabello largo azabache era recogido por una coleta baja.

Permaneció así, callada por la impresión pero corrió nuevamente, gritando su nombre y los ojos soltando las lágrimas. InuYasha la miró sobre su hombro, sus ojos azules estaban más oscurecidos de lo normal pero le regaló una sonrisa falsa, despidiéndose con su mano.

–¡InuYasha, por favor, espera! –gritó ella, pero unos guardias la detuvieron.

–¿Tiene pasaporte, señorita? –preguntó uno de ellos, pero no los escuchaba. Apretó fuertemente los puños, a igual que su mandíbula.

¡Idiota, InuYasha era un completo idiota! No quiso hablarle, ni siquiera dirigirle… algo, aparte de su sonrisa. ¡Solamente hizo eso, dejándola así: tan destruida y culpable!

–¡IDIOTAA! –gritó Kagome, gimiendo, arrodillándose.

Sus manos taparon el rostro húmedo, llorozó como nunca antes lo hizo y no le importó que la gente la mirara. Escuchó como el avión había despegado, llevándose lo que en ese momento más le importaba.

En él se marchaba lo único importante que tenía, a su verdadero amigo, a su única familia que siempre podría confiar. ¡Podría… podría ser una exageración pero… pero se sentía tan sola y usada!

_**"Sólo quería besarte…"**_

Fue él quién la metió en este asunto, quién ideó ese plan. Ella sólo quería un beso de Hoyo y por culpa de ese idiota estuvo a punto de no tenerlo, de no sentir lo que sería… estar entre esos brazos.

InuYasha tenía la culpa de haber sido el primer _chico_ que la abrazaba como si fuera _alguien_, no como una amiga o una hermana, sino _alguien_. Él fue el primero en enseñarle lo segura que una podía sentirse entre sus brazos, lo cálido y acogedor que era ese lugar. Fue el primero en enseñarle que él podía sacarle el aire con tan solo mirarla.

Le enseñó que no importase lo que importase, un amigo haría lo que fuera por otro… inclusive si tuviera que besarlo. O, más bien, enseñarle a besar.

_"¿Por… Por qué tuviste que enseñarme a besar, InuYasha?"_, gimoteó Kagome.

–Se… señorita, ¿quiere beber algo? –preguntó un oficial sorprendido y algo preocupado. Ella levantó lentamente la mirada y negó con la cabeza -. ¿Quiere utilizar el teléfono?

Permaneció callada, pero luego asintió.

Cuando su madre la vino a buscar, contuvo el impulso de abrazarla y llorar como una niña pequeña. Nadie la iba a proteger, esta vez, del vacío y la confusión que poseía. No quiso comer el oden que estaba guardado, no quiso pelear con Sôta y mucho menos tomar un baño.

Sólo… sólo quería estar en su habitación, sola.

_"¿Qué me hiciste… InuYasha?"_, se preguntó, observando el cielo oscuro sin la presencia de las estrellas y mucho menos de la luna. Era tan azul… como esos ojos penetrantes.

¿Podría ser verdad…?

Tal vez InuYasha hizo algo más que enseñarle a besar.

_**Continuará…**_

_Wow! Y miles de veces wow, son muy amables todas conmigo T.T Perdón si me retrasé, es que ahora estoy –de verdad- muy ocupada, esta vez es enserio. Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus mensajes, me hacen muy bien 8) Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y como ven hubo una separación necesaria. Ya verán por qué._

_Me sorprendió que todas odiaran a Kikyou cuando ella ni siquiera dijo algo malo en contra de Kagome, por el contrario: hasta le sonrió xD ¡Malvadas! Me alegro que te gustara que apareciera, Yuna xD Fuiste la única en decir eso._


	8. Ocho

**Enséñame a besar.**

**8-.**

**H**abían pasado dos semanas desde que InuYasha se fue. Muchas cosas no cambiaron, pero Kagome se notaba más apagada de lo normal. Sus amigas pensaron que era simplemente porque perdió a su mejor amigo, pero nada más.

¿Quién iría a imaginarse que Kagome, tal vez, pudiera estar enamorada de él? Si estaba de novia con Hoyo¿por qué sufrir con un chico que ni siquiera le llegaba los talones? Hoyo era muchísimo mejor que el gruñón y bravucón de InuYasha.

A decir verdad, las cosas con su novio no estaban nada bien. Oh, no, Hoyo no tenía la culpa… Él era amable, cuidadoso, cariñoso pero Kagome no sentía lo mismo. Es como si la llama de su corazón se hubiera apagado.

Ahora no estaba segura si amó a Hoyo o tan solo era unos de esos amores inalcanzables, que cuando al fin lo tomas… ya no lo quieres. Tal vez se cegó tanto por eso, que perdió tantas oportunidades… para disfrutar con InuYasha.

Tal vez a quien de verdad siempre quiso, fue a su mejor amigo… a su hermano, a su confidente. Sea como sea, ahora daba igual… InuYasha no estaba y aunque se mandaran email, ya no era lo mismo.

Ambos, en cierta manera, cambiaron mucho desde esa noche.

–¿Qué te pasa, Kagome? –preguntó Hoyo, acariciándole la mejilla.

Y así fueron las cosas… hasta que esos días se transformaron en meses. Tres meses para ser más exactos. La pierna de InuYasha casi estaría curada seguramente.

Estaban en la escalera el templo, sentados y abrazados. Festejaban su tercer mes de noviazgo, y Kagome debería estar feliz… sin embargo se le notaba ciertas ojeras.

–InuYasha encontró una chica –respondió Kagome, apretando sus puños. Vaya, no podía creer lo tan enamorado que estaba de ella… conoció a una italiana y se olvidó de todo -. Dice que es linda, cariñosa, divertida… es perfecta.

Hoyo la miraba atentamente, y soltó un suspiro.

–¿No crees que esta farsa duró demasiado? –dijo Hoyo, pegándola más hacia él.

Kagome lo miró y asintió.

–¿Te molestaría… que fuera tu amigo, Kagome?

Ella negó con su cabeza.

–¿Por qué no le dices a InuYasha todo lo que sientes? Tal vez… él vuelva –le aconsejó Hoyo, levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas.

Lo pensó, y deseó que al menos eso sirviera de algo. Estaba lista para sincerarse consigo misma, para decirle la verdad a InuYasha. Quería hablarle de sus sentimientos, de los sentimientos de él… de todo lo que sucedió en estos meses de ausencia.

Y, lo más importante, alejarlo de esa italiana lo más rápido posible.

_"Vaya… nunca pensé que fuera tan celosa…"_, se dijo con amargura, mirando el cielo iluminado por una gran luna llena y las estrellas.

Hoyo se había marchado hacía una hora, diciendo que debía regresar a su casa. Quiso quedarse afuera para pensar en todo lo que vivió con él, su infancia junto a InuYasha… sus alegrías, los juegos en la escaleras. Todo.

Colocó una mano en su corazón, observando a aquella estrella brillantes. Cerró sus ojos, tomó aire y empezó a desear:

–Deseo… que InuYasha sea feliz… –su voz se apagó un poco. Deseaba tantas cosas, pero la mayoría eran egoístas -. Y… poder ver a mi príncipe azul… al menos una vez.

Estaba lista para levantarse, ir hacia su casa y llamar a InuYasha. Como era principio de mes, su madre no se quejaría tanto por la larga distancia.

¿Le diría sus sentimientos? No, jamás podría decírselos. ¿Con qué cara la miraría InuYasha cuando le dijera que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo? Él ya encontró una chica más bonita, más simpática y, seguramente, más segura de sí misma. Esa italiana debía ser tan perfecta.

Claro, sus rizos serían mucho más bonitos que los suyos.

Con todo su cuerpo temblando, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y se metió a su casa, tomando el teléfono y marcando. Escuchó los tonos, cruzando sus dedos y deseando que atendiera InuYasha.

–_¿Aló?_ –preguntó una voz de mujer, con un gran acento italiano.

El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco.

–¿E… está I… InuYasha? –no sabía nada de italiano.

La mujer tosió.

–Ah, sí, espere un momento –por suerte, esa mujer sabía mucho de japonés -. _¡Mocoso, ven aquí!_

–_¡Arg, Kagura¿Qué quieres? _–eso… eso era… _"In… InuYasha…"_, pensó Kagome conteniendo las lágrimas y sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

–_Teléfono._

–_¿Quién es?_

–_Qué me importa _–respondió la mujer de mala gana.

–_¿Qué quieres?_ –preguntó InuYasha despreocupadamente al teléfono.

Kagome se quedó muda, pero tosió.

–Hola, mocoso –murmuró con voz aguda.

InuYasha tardó unos minutos en contestar.

–Hola, Kagome. ¿Qué quieres?

_"Decirte todo"_, pensó.

–¿No puede una amiga llamar a su mejor amigo? –respondió a propósito, no quería poner en claro sus sentimientos tan rápido -. ¿Cómo estás, InuYasha?

Él se quedó callado.

–Bien, estaba en mi habitación con _Anabella _–contestó con sorna, Kagome pudo reconocer la sonrisa en su voz.

Ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que estuvieron haciendo.

–Ah… Er… Me alegro, Inu –dijo Kagome, no muy segura si debía alegrarse o mandarlo al demonio -. Hoy… hoy terminé con Hoyo.

–¡¿Qué?!

Le gustó sorprenderlo.

–Fue terrible… él me dejó por otra… –intentó sonar lo más angustiada posible, de alguna manera quería hacerlo volver -. Dice… dice que no era lo suficiente para él… Oh, InuYasha… –empezó a llorozar.

Él permaneció callado.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga?

_"¡Idiota…!_", le gritó Kagome mentalmente, sin saber realmente qué contestar a esa pregunta. Es verdad, él ya no la quería… aparentemente, ni siquiera como amiga.

–Sólo quería que lo supieras –suspiró Kagome, derrotada -. Oye… ¿Algún día… Er… volverás…?

InuYasha estaba muy silencioso.

–Depende.

Arg, estúpido InuYasha.

–¿Cómo qué?

Él tomó aire y suspiró.

–Como si alguien me pidiera que volviera porque me necesita.

Huh, pero ella tampoco quería reconocer sus sentimientos frente al teléfono. Así que, se imaginó lo más triste que podía imaginarse para sonar angustiada y necesitada.

–Bueno…¿Te mencioné que Hoyo y yo terminamos?

Podía acordarse cuando Sôta había roto su video juego, y jamás lo pudo volver a conseguir por el simple hecho de que no se fabricaba más. Estuvo dos años intentando pasarlo, estaba en el nivel final y… su hermanito lo arruinó.

–Estaré allí para el mes próximo –aseguró InuYasha, cansado -. ¿Por qué quieres verme, en realidad, Kagome?

Eh…

–Porque… yo… quiero… quiero… –se mordió el labio inferior, volviendo a suspirar cansada y derrotada -. Porque quiero verte, Inu.

Y colgó con el corazón en la boca.

Listo, al menos ya sabría que él volvería.

El corazón latió más fuerte.

¡Volvería en un mes, él estaría de regreso! Le parecían años desde que él se había marchado, no tuvo el suficiente valor para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto… Cuando fue, sólo pudo verlo desde lejos, cuando entraba.

No estaba segura cuando regresaría, en que día y en que fecha, hora… Pero no era importante. ¡InuYasha estaba de vuelta¿Por cuánto tiempo? Sólo esperaba que fuera el suficiente, lo que realmente necesitaba para confesarse.

–¿Por qué miras de esa forma al teléfono, Kagome? –preguntó su abuelo, alzando una ceja ante los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa boba que poseía su nieta.

Kagome chilló, y luego lo abrazó.

–¡Volverá, volverá! –canturreó felizmente, dándole un beso a la mejilla de su abuelo y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

El abuelo Higurashi parpadeó confundido y negó con la cabeza, murmurando entre dientes: "Estos jóvenes".

Una vez en su habitación, la chica se sentó en el escritorio y sacó su cámara digital guardada entre unos cajones. Empezó a registrar las fotos que poseía: una estaba con sus amigas, otra con la familia, muchas era de ella sola posando… hasta que llegó a la que buscaba.

Con las mejillas algo sonrosadas, sonrió felizmente. Ahí estaba InuYasha, solo, con una toalla sobre sus hombros y el cabello mojado, haciendo que la ropa se le pegara un poco por entre el cuerpo. Nunca entendería que la motivó a sacarle esa foto y jamás borrarla, pero estaba agradecida.

Recordaba muy bien ese día: era un campeonato de baloncesto y el equipo de la escuela había salido victorioso. Ella empezó a buscarlo, para sacarse una fotos con su nueva cámara y lo vio de esa manera… No pudo resistirse.

–Te voy a ver… –murmuró hipnotizada, pasando su dedo índice por la pequeña pantallita, soltando un suspiro.

Lo quería más que un amigo, eso era muy seguro pero no estaba segura si lo amaba mucho, poco, o solo era un querer. Necesitaba verlo para confiarse, para estar segura de lo que realmente quería decirle.

En realidad, quería mucho a Hoyo… y, en cierta manera, jamás lo olvidaría pero no era ese gran amor que creyó tener. Los momentos que pasó con él siendo su novia, estarían en su mente pero esperaba compartir muchas más cosas al lado de su mejor amigo.

_"InuYasha…"_.

Observó el rostro casi indiferente, con el ceño fruncido y mirando de mala gana hacia un compañero suyo. Él siempre se comportaba de esa manera tan hosca y malhumorada con los demás, siendo muchas veces maleducado con los profesores.

Era un chico con problemas.

Pero él siempre 'parecía' tratarla 'bien'. ¿Cuántas veces le sonrió simplemente porque lo estaba mirando¿Cuántas veces le dio su almuerzo cuando se olvidaba el suyo? InuYasha la protegió de los chicos que la molestaban, de las niñas que le tiraban el cabello y se reían de que no tenía papá.

¿En ese momento él ya la amaba¿Cómo podría saberlo? Ella no se daba cuenta de las cosas, o al menos de lo que pasara al su alrededor. Con lo demás podía descubrir hasta el más simple amor, pero… ella no pudo darse cuenta que su mejor amigo la amaba.

Y ahora quería verlo para decirle que lo quería, pero no de 'esa forma' tan especial que él tenía. No podía ir, cuando hace tres meses lo rechazó, y decirle que le correspondía… a medias, que no estaba segura que lo amaba.

Tal vez, con el simple hecho de volver a verlo, todo se resolvería.

Colocó la cámara frente de ella, abrió un cajón y sacó un cuaderno de color negro. Ese era como su diario íntimo, pero a la vez no lo era. Contaba nada más lo que sentía, no lo que sucedió en el día.

Tomó un bolígrafo e hizo una línea para separar. Observó la fotografía de InuYasha y se descubrió contemplándola en silencio. Sonrojada, leyó lo último que escribió.

_'Hoyo no me mira, no me habla, no me sonríe. No entiendo por qué lo amo de esta manera, cada vez que lo veo caminando por el pasillo; siempre sonriendo, sus ojitos parecen plata de lo brillantes que son. Ojalá algún día me dedicara una mirada suya._

_Como me hubiera gustado que él fuera el primero en besarme, no InuYasha. Aunque… Fue extraño, todo lo que sentí cuando él… me besó; me hizo temblar, y mi corazón latía muy rápido. Fue extraño sentirlo de esa manera… tan cercana. Jamás supe que él… pudiera abrazar de esa manera tan íntima'_

Sonrió levemente, recordando sus besos con InuYasha. Podía sentir sus brazos rodeándola fuertemente, sin atreverse a soltarla. Su respiración lenta, casi tranquila. La expresión calmada, sin mostrar una pizca de lo que sentía.

Nunca, jamás –eso estaba completamente segura- se olvidaría de la forma de besar que tenía InuYasha. Era una forma tan única, parecía que todo giraba rápidamente a su alrededor pero que el tiempo en sus brazos se detenía. Era como si sus ojos azules pudieran transportarla a otro mundo.

_'Era mi amigo'_ Eso fue lo único que escribió.

Lo era todo para ella, pero no su mundo.

Observó la estrella mágica desde su ventana, preguntándose cuando sería _ese_ día en que pudiera volver a verlo.

Deseaba ver a su príncipe azul de ojos azules.

_**Continuará…**_

_¡Omg¡Las amo! Bueno, sé que exagero pero me hacen muy feliz. ¡164 reviews¡Wow! Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Bueno, creo que se va acercando el final… aunque no tengo la más remota idea xD Puede que dure, puede que en tres capítulos se termina pero igualmente les agradezco mucho por esto._

_¡Nos vemos!_

_¡Sayonara!_


	9. Nueve

**Enséñame a besar.**

**9-.**

Gimió angustiada, deseaba… sólo tenía que moverse un poco y lograría tocarlo. Cuando al fin lo logró, soltó un suspiro placentero y lo observó con los ojos brillantes y algo oscurecidos.

InuYasha se relamió los labios, acercándose a ella y rozándole con la punta de la lengua el labio inferior. Permaneció unos segundos de esa manera, para luego plantarle un delicado beso en la sien y finalmente uno cariñoso en la frente.

–Oh, InuYasha… –murmuró Kagome, acariciando el brazo desnudo del pelinegro, acercándose más a su pecho.

Él movió sus labios, pero no pronunció palabra alguna. La rodeó con su brazo, pegándola contra su cuerpo posesivamente. Kagome volvió a soltar un suspiro placentero y, con las mejillas muy sonrosadas, levantó su rostro hacia él.

–I… InuYasha… yo…

Él volvió a acercarse a su rostro, presionando sus labios contra los de ella. Sintió como sonreía, lo hizo tan lentamente que tembló por las sensaciones extrañas que explotaron contra su pecho.

–Meeew… –dijo él entre sus labios.

Kagome abrió sus ojos como platos, moviendo sus piernas como si tuviera algo sobre ellas hasta finalmente sentarse. Parpadeó confundida y observó al regordete gato de color crema mirándola fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

–¿Mew? –preguntó Kagome confundida, sintiendo como si sus cabellos estuvieran en todas direcciones.

Buyo sacudió su cola, tomando impulso y subiéndose al lado de su dueña, acomodándose en un hueco que se formaba entre la almohada y la pared.

–Meeew –respondió el gato, haciéndose un bollo, su cola lo rodeaba y cerró lentamente sus grandes ojos.

Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente. ¿InuYasha maullando? ¡Oh, por favor, qué sueño más idiota! Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejar a esa imagen del Inu-gato. Una vez que, finalmente, logró soñar con él… ¡Lo primero que decía era un maullido!

Ocultó el rostro con sus manos, gruñendo malhumorada. Observó el reloj de su mesa de noche, y descubrió que todavía tenía tres hora para seguir durmiendo tranquilamente. Volvió a gruñir, tapándose con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

Sonrió contenta, ya faltaba poco… un mes y una semana, pronto volvería a ver a InuYasha. Cerró los ojos, acurrucándose y abrazando a su almohada, pensando que ese era el pecho de su querido amigo.

Los días eran interminables, Kagome se encontraba en época de exámenes y estaba demasiado distraída. Miraba por la ventana, estando ligeramente atenta a los otros chicos que jugaban, los gritos, las risas. Recordaba demasiado su relación con InuYasha.

Se conocieron a la edad de tres años, su mamá y la madre de InuYasha mandaban a sus hijos al mismo jardín de infantes y comenzaron a charlar mientras esperaban a sus hijos. Un día, su mamá invitó a Izayoi a su casa para hablar sobre un tema y ahí lo conoció.

Él era un chico solitario, siempre estaba callado y jugaba con los bloques en un rincón apartado. Más de alguna vez quiso acercarse para invitarlo a jugar, pero sus amigos no se lo permitían porque él era un 'niño extraño'.

Ella lo invitó a subir a su habitación y ambos empezaron a charlar, mientras que Kagome le daba un poco de su delicioso té imaginario. Lo conoció mejor, y supo que no era un 'niño extraño', solo era diferente y muy gracioso.

Se prometió interiormente que, desde ese día, ella sería su amiga para siempre y nunca lo haría sentirse mal o solo.

Y a los dieciséis años hizo exactamente lo contrario. Ella sabía lo mal que uno podía sentirse cuando su amor no era correspondido. No quería pensar de lo solo que pudo haberse sentido en todos estos años en que estuvo amándola.

InuYasha mencionó que la quiso desde muy pequeño, pero no recordaba desde cuando. ¿Podría ser aquella vez que él prometió que la protegería? ¿O cuándo la abrazó por su primer regalo de cumpleaños?

Pasaron tantos momentos, y seguramente muchas veces InuYasha le demostró un poco lo que sentía, pero ella estaba tan cegada por tantos chicos que no lo notó. Simplemente eso.

Si alguien le dijera que su mejor amigo, su hermano, estuviera enamorado de ella, se reiría.

¿InuYasha enamorado de ella? Era una locura.

Sin embargo… él lo estaba.

O eso era antes de…

_**"Estaba en mi habitación con Anabella"**_

–¡Arg, si lo dijo solo por ponerme celosa nunca se lo perdonaré! –gritó Kagome, apenas recordó aquella situación del teléfono, levantándose del banco.

El profesor, calvo y de lentes cuadrados, con un libro sobre su nariz se acercó a ella. Su expresión era neutral y escalofriante.

–No quisiera saber quien te quiere poner celosa, Higurashi –comentó el profesor, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño -. Pero… ¡Vállase de mí salón ahora mismo!

Todos empezaron a reír.

Kagome se tapó el rostro con su mano, completamente enrojecida y maldiciendo su suerte, salió corriendo. Afortunadamente, esos eran los últimos minutos de clases y no se perdería de la gran cosa.

Sintió una especie de Déja Vù, pero intentó no prestarle atención. Suspiró frustrada. Cuando viera a ese cabeza de chorlito estaba segura que le retorcería el pescuezo.

Empezó a vagar por el colegio, queriendo huir de los sentimientos que le provocaban tantos lugares. Eran los recuerdos de InuYasha quiénes la perseguían, dándose cuenta que no podía estar en paz ni siquiera en el baño de mujeres.

_**"Te amo, Kagome"**_

¿Por qué debió decírselo? ¿Por qué no pudo contener sus sentimientos y simplemente decir que se iría a Italia? Seguramente, sin conocimiento de nada, todavía estaría con Hoyo y ella llamaría casi constantemente a su amigo.

Y no estaría tan confundida como ahora.

Lo quería muchísimo, más que a un amigo eso estaba claro… pero no lo amaba, o eso creía. ¿Cómo podría saber algo tan esencial si solamente hace unas semanas descubrió que no conocía nada de la materia del amor?

Confundir atracción por amor era una muy mala señal si ella se creía una experta en ese tema. ¡Y, lo peor de todo, siempre le preguntaba a InuYasha el por qué nunca estuvo de novio!

_**"… Cuando te beses a Bobo te lo diré"**_

Observó por la ventana como los árboles se sacudían a causa del viento, y como los alumnos se movían de acá para allá. Sonrió levemente, acariciando sus labios con la punta de su dedo índice.

Él todavía no le contó cual fue la primer chica. Sucedió todo tan rápido que eso se fue completamente de su cabeza, pero ahora le preguntaría quien era esa afortunada.

Porque no era ella… ¿O sí?

Nah, eso ya no le importaba mucho. Bueno, pero solo un poco.

–Higurashi –murmuró una voz algo sorprendida pero sin mucho sentimiento. Volteó a ver, y notó a Kikyou vestida con el traje de arquería.

Es cierto, ella era la capitana.

–Kikyou –respondió Kagome, agachando ligeramente la cabeza, sabiendo que debía guardar respeto a sus superiores.

El timbre sonó, pero apenas ellas sí lo escucharon.

Kikyou avanzó y se acercó a ella, mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Soltó una carcajada, poniendo su atención hacia la ventana.

–¿Le rompiste el corazón? –preguntó Kikyou con una expresión algo burlona, pero guardando la frialdad que tanto la caracterizaba.

¿Podría ser que él intentó ponerla celosa con ella también?, se preguntó Kagome frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

–No sé de que me hablas –contestó con sinceridad, asomándose también a la ventana. Ya era tarde, debería volver a su casa.

–¡Oh, vamos! No me digas que InuYasha no te confesó sus sentimientos. Él me dijo que lo haría –agregó, como queriendo lastimarla.

Y si esa fue su intención, logró hacerlo.

–Creo que eso no te importa –dijo franca, volteándola a ver. ¿Acaso le estaba echando en cara que estuvo hablando con él?

–Sí me importa, todo lo que tenga que ver con InuYasha me importa –respondió Kikyou con simpleza, observando divertida la expresión asustada y sorprendida de Kagome -. ¿Qué esperabas? Tú no serías para siempre su única amiga, Higurashi.

–¿A qué te refieres? –la voz de Kagome era ronca, y apretaba fuertemente los puños. ¿Podría ser que en su distracción por Hoyo… estuvo perdiendo poco a poco a InuYasha?

La otra muchacha soltó un suspiro, apoyando su arco contra la pared.

–InuYasha es mi amigo, yo soy su amiga. Ambos somos amigos. ¿Eso te queda claro? Él no me interesa para nada más que un amigo –sentenció Kikyou frunciendo el ceño -. Las niñas celosas como tú me desesperan.

–¡Oye! –chilló Kagome, sonrojándose furiosamente -. ¡Yo no estoy celosa!

_'Mentirosa'_

_'¡Pero no lo estoy!'_

_'Admítelo: herviste de celos cuando te dijo que ella era amiga de InuYasha'_

_'¡Yo… yo **no**!'_

–¿Cómo crees que pueda interesarme por un chico que está detrás de los huesitos de una buena para nada que no nota más allá de su nariz? –espetó fríamente Kikyou, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño.

Kagome apretó los puños.

–¡¿Acaso crees…?! –cerró la boca, con lágrimas en los ojos -. Es verdad, sé que soy una tonta. ¡No sé cómo pudo fijarse él en mí! –apretó fuertemente los puños.

¿Cómo él pudo querer a la deforme y distraída Kagome Higurashi?

–Ya somos dos –comentó Kikyou, cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome sonrió levemente.

–¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?

Ella mostró por primera vez una cara de desconcierto.

–A InuYasha, ¿lo quieres mucho, no? –volvió a repetir Kagome con voz tranquila y dulce, la otra chica no pudo evitar sonreír de la misma manera.

–Más que a nada.

Aquella revelación la lastimó un poco. Kikyou estaba tan segura de sus sentimientos, y los confesaba con mucha naturalidad… pero ella no podía. Apenas si entendía los mensajes de su corazón.

–Yo… no sé lo que siento –confesó Kagome, bajando la cabeza hacia el suelo.

Kikyou soltó un suspiro y la tomó del brazo.

–¡O… Oye! ¿A dónde me llevas?

–Quiero probarte –respondió simplemente Kikyou, llevándola fuera del establecimiento.

Como ya era tarde, muchos clubes todavía seguían abiertos.

Las porristas usaban trajes de entrenamiento de color rojo y blanco, los colores del instituto. Los de fútbol estaban encerrados en una chancha pequeña corriendo en círculos. Los del tenis estaban practicando lanzamiento, otros practicaban dobles. Y los de baloncesto estaban jugando un mini partido…

Sintió una punzada de dolor, recordando las veces que fue a _verlo._ Aunque perdieran, siempre lo apoyaba y lo alentaba.

Kikyou la guió por lo que parecía ser un edificio viejo, casi antiguo. Algunos estaban practicando el tiro al blanco y Kagome divisó a Hoyo, el corazón le dio un vuelco pero no fue lo mismo. Tal vez todavía sintiera esa emoción cada vez que lo veía, pero no a esas mariposas en el estómago.

Siguieron caminando, ya que la otra chica era un año más avanzada que él.

–Toma –murmuró Kikyou, entregándole un arco y flecha, señalando un blanco que, para Kagome, estaba demasiado lejos -. Si logras, al menos, tirar en el blanco…

–¿Me dejarás hablar con InuYasha? –preguntó con sarcasmo Kagome, revoleando los ojos y observando casi con curiosidad su arco y flecha.

–No, aún mejor –contestó, dándole una sonrisa enigmática -. Ya lo descubrirás.

¿Descubrir algo? ¡Ja! Eso ya lo veremos.

Con inseguridad, y sintiéndose una estúpida, adoptó una posición casi con naturalidad. Kikyou la miró atentamente, esperando que hiciera algo.

Pero no hizo nada.

–Buena pose –comentó la arquera, mirando fijamente el punto negro y luego a Kagome. Cerró los ojos unos momento, y los entreabrió.

_'¿Para qué tengo que hacer esto?'_

_'Hay que demostrarle a Kikyou que eres digna de InuYasha'_

_'¡Yo no debo demostrar nada, y mucho menos ser digna de él! Es mi amigo'_

_'No es cierto'_

_'Siempre será mi amigo'_

_'Admítelo'_

_'Es como mi hermano'_

_'¡Deja de mentirte!'_

_'InuYasha no es más que...'_

_'La persona que amas'_

_'¡No! La única persona que amé fue a Hoyo. Nadie más'_

_'¡No mientas!'_

_'Amo a Hoyo. Amo a Hoyo. Amo a Hoyo. Amo a Hoyo'_

El arco de Kagome estaba desviándose hacia abajo y cada vez menos tenso, parece que su cerebro estaba ganando después de todo. Kikyou frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo; era la última vez que le hacía caso a InuYasha.

Kagome sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba y empezaba a temblar. No dejaba de mirar fijamente el punto negro, tratando de concentrarse… pero aquella voz, la que decía que amaba a Hoyo, no la dejaba poner atención. Necesitaba aclararse, necesitaba borrar todas esas voces tan molestas que solo estorbaban.

Frunció el ceño, tratando de prestar atención a ese punto negro. Era tan negro, tan oscuro… tanto… como el de…

_'InuYasha…'_

_'InuYasha'_

Kikyou miró sorprendida como de un rápido movimiento, el arco volvía estar apuntando perfectamente y como Kagome soltaba la flecha, hundiéndose en el punto negro. Sonrió levemente, y se acercó a ella.

Era una chica con potencial, debía admitirlo.

–Parece que no se equivocó contigo –dijo Kikyou con tranquilidad, mostrando su rostro frío y calculador.

Kagome miraba atentamente el punto donde su flecha había dado. Las piernas temblaban visiblemente, parecía que estaba al borde de desvanecerse. _"Yo… yo realmente… realmente yo…"_

Miró nerviosamente a Kikyou sobre su hombro, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–¿Qui… quién? –preguntó Kagome con voz apenas audible.

Ella suspiró y se corrió de las puertas corredizas y entonces se abrieron de repente, dejando entrar un montón de luz levemente enceguecedora.

La chica nunca había visto algo tan ridículo como ahora.

–Yo, Kagome.

Bueno… tal vez no tan ridículo.

_**Continuará…**_

_¡Ohh, muchas gracias! ¡De verdad, muchas gracias! ¡Casi 200 reviews, me muero! Muchas gracias, muchas gracias. ¡Perdón por el retraso, pero mis padres no me dejaron…! Es una excusa barata, pero es que en febrero debo dar unos examenes importantes y debo estudiar ;-;U Odio Química, odio Física._


	10. Diez

Este capítulo es un regalo (un verdadero regalo… o eso creo) para Yuna Lime, que me adelanto a su cumpleaños para así no estar en deuda (xD Pero es verdad, ese día no podré estar :( ). ¡Chica, ojalá los cumplas muy feliz! Y luego te canto la canción de por acá: ("Feliz, feliz en tu día, amigita que pisés una sanja podrida, que comás una papa podrida y que cumplas para atraaaaaaaas" xDDD). ¡Gracias por todo, espero que te guste! ;)

**Enséñame a besar.**

**10-.**

–¿**Q**ué haces aquí? –preguntó Kagome a InuYasha, casi sin voz. Sintió como su corazón se le saldría del pecho.

No tuvo que esperar un mes. Todo sucedió en una semana, desde esa llamada no hizo nada más que pensar en él, en como estaría de la pierna, si le iba bien, si le iba mal… si se enamoró de alguien.

Pero ahora que estaba frente suyo, después de tres meses en ausencia, y la miraba de una manera tan extraña. Era… como si no la reconociera y tuviera, en parte, cierto miedo. No lo culpaba, él no sabía nada de sus sentimientos.

Entonces, InuYasha se encogió de hombros y se rascó la nuca en señal desinteresada. Miró alternativamente a Kagome y luego a Kikyou, soltó un suspiro y señaló, finalmente, a la arquera.

–¿Tú? –soltó la muchacha, abriendo levemente los ojos en señal de desconcierto y luego frunció el ceño.

¿Se perdió de algo?

–Te dije que InuYasha era mi amigo –contestó Kikyou, cruzándose de brazos -. Fue él quien me pidió que lo ayudara…

–Un momento, Kikyou –interrumpió InuYasha, sin notar como Kagome se encogía al escuchar su voz -. Yo no te pedí ayuda. Tú fuiste la que ideó todo esto.

La arquera sólo volvió a sonreír enigmáticamente. InuYasha frunció el ceño, soltando un suspiro algo cansado y molestándose un poco; odiaba cuando Kikyou adoptaba esa forma tan misteriosa.

–Creo que ustedes tienen cosas que arreglar –dijo Kikyou con aire inocente, tomando por los hombros a ambos muchachos y empujándolos hacia la salida -. Adiós. Adiós. Están interrumpiendo la clase. ¡Adiós!

Una vez que estuvieron lejos del club, Kagome fue nuevamente hacia el instituto para tomar sus cosas mientras que InuYasha la esperaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Ella se acercó sigilosamente, notándolo muy concentrado en dios sabe que cosa, su ceño fruncido y mirada fija en un punto cualquiera lo demostraba. Se mordió el labio, queriendo saber en que estaba pensando y también el por qué se mostraba tan distante… y algo temeroso.

–InuYasha –lo llamó ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas -. InuYasha, yo…

Él cerró los ojos un momento, adoptando una expresión dolorosa que palideció a Kagome. ¿Por qué se mostraba de esa forma? Acaso… ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Kikyou? ¿Le rompió el corazón?

–Te acompaño hasta tu casa –dijo él con voz ronca, descruzándose de brazos y dándole su espalda.

Kagome asintió, queriendo que la tierra se abriera y caminó hasta poder alcanzarlo. Sentía como su corazón latía aceleradamente, como a cada paso que daba pareciera que se desmayaría debido a la tensión.

Notó que entre ambos se había formado una barrera fría y distante, quería romperla de alguna manera. Deseaba volver acercarse a InuYasha como siempre, tratarlo como su mejor amigo y que todo volviera a ser lo mismo; aunque todo haya cambiado entre ellos.

Quería volver a los viejos tiempos, pero a la vez… ella deseaba otra cosa.

–InuYasha… ¿Quieres ir al parque? –le preguntó Kagome, sonriéndole como siempre, tratando de no notarse muy nerviosa.

Él la miró unos momentos y asintió. Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró, girando para tomar otro camino. Ya irían al templo, primero deseaba hacer… no, quería preguntar otra cosa.

Cuando llegaron, notó que sus columpios estaban siendo usurpados por otros niños a igual que los demás juegos. Soltó un gruñido, este no era su día de suerte. Apretó el brazo de su amigo y lo condució hacia unos bancos vacíos.

Silencio.

Observaron, sin dirigirse siquiera la mirada, como los niños jugaban y las madres conversaban, o como la gente pasaba delante de ellos. No hablaron, no se tocaron, no quisieron destruir ese silencio incómodo y tenso en el cual ambos se encontraban.

–O… oye, InuYasha… –habló Kagome con nerviosismo, apretando la manija de su cartera del colegio -. Yo quería… de… decirte algo…

Él la miró.

El sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas, y el corazón era cada vez más rápido, la sangre de sus venas se volvió espesa y sentía como recorría todo su cuerpo con mucha velocidad.

–Tú… yo… –habló atropelladamente, diciendo la mayoría de su oración en su cabeza; que había practicado mucho tiempo frente al espejo y la foto de él -. Tú… tú… tú… ¡¿Tú quieres ser mi novio?! –chilló lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza.

Realmente, eso no era lo que quería decir. Pero por algo se empezaba, ¿no?

InuYasha abrió sus ojos sorprendido, para luego sonrojarse furiosamente. Se levantó de improvisto y cuando los ojos chocolates de Kagome se fijaron en los azules de InuYasha, notó como la miraba… ¿enojado?

¿Qué sucedió?

Ella también se levantó y quiso tocarlo, pero él retrocedió unos pasos. Negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño en señal de confusión.

Sin embargo, sus ojos revelaban su furia.

–¡Maldita sea! –exclamó InuYasha, volteando sobre sus talones y empezando a irse pero la pequeña mano de Kagome tomó sus ropas.

–¿I… InuYasha? ¿Por… por qué…? –preguntó la chica, genuinamente confundida y con lágrimas sobre sus ojos.

¿Acaso… sería _por Anabella_?

–¡Suéltame! –gruño InuYasha, moviendo su brazo con rudeza.

Lo vio marcharse.

Kagome no entendía nada… salvo que ahora ella fue a quién la rechazaron.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·–

Llegó a su casa, anunciando un triste: 'Ya llegué'. Saludó de mala gana a Sôta, apenas acarició a Buyo y corrió a las escaleras, encerrándose en su cuarto para así poder llorar tranquila y sin que nadie la molestara.

–No entiendo para qué le dimos la llave –murmuró el abuelo Higurashi, escuchando un 'click' desde la habitación de su nieta -. ¿Tú qué crees que le haya pasado?

–No lo sé –contestó Sôta, abrazando a Buyo como si fuera un oso de peluche. Soltó un suspiro -. Me aburro, iré a bajo.

El abuelo tuvo un tic en su ceja derecha.

–Iré a leer el periódico.

Mientras tanto, Kagome abrazó a su almohada, hundiendo su rostro en ella y llorando a lágrima viva. No le importaba que su hermano se aburriera, o que su madre se enojara porque se encerró.

Sólo quería estar sola, con ella misma y su dolor. Entendía cómo era el rechazo, pero no comprendió cómo él pudo hacerle esto… supuestamente, le había confesado que la amaba y todas esas cosas. InuYasha le dijo que quiso besarla, por eso armó todo ese lío tan extraño y confuso.

¿Y qué pasaba ahora? Ella le preguntaba si quería ser su novio, mostrando su corazón y dándoselo en bandeja de oro… él la rechazaba de la peor forma.

¡Mou, InuYasha era un idiota!

Su móvil comenzó a sonar. Perezosamente, alargó su mano hasta su mesa de noche y esperó que fuera InuYasha, diciéndole que lo disculpara y que la amaba mucho… tanto para ser su novio, que lo que sucedió fue… que fue demasiado para él, o lo que sea.

**'¿Qué pasó, Kagome? Kikyou"**

Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

**'¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?'**

**'Eso no importa, ¿qué rayos pasó?'**

Kagome tardó un momento en contestar, no sabía si estaba bien contarle sus tormentos a Kikyou; una chica que apenas conocía y solo entendía que –para algunas personas- era muy parecida a ella.

**'Le pregunté a InuYasha si quería ser mi novio. Él me rechazó'**

Gimió angustiada cuando leyó la palabra 'rechazo'. ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? ¿Qué había hecho mal para recibir ese rechazo tan horrible por su parte?

**'¿Seguro?'**

Frunció el ceño, empezando a enojarse con Kikyou. ¡Pues claro que estaba segura! Él la rechazó.

Bueno… no lo hizo con palabras, pero por algo se fue, ¿verdad?

**'Sí, ¿por qué?'**

**'¿Te dijo que 'no', al menos?'**

Volvió a tardar en contestar, pensando a mil por hora. Es verdad, él no le dijo que 'no' abiertamente pero...

**'No me dijo nada, su actitud fue suficiente para mí'**

**'Niñita tonta. ¡InuYasha no te rechazó! Pero antes de decirle eso… ¿Le dijiste lo que sentías por él?'**

Repasó el momento previo antes de su 'maravillosa' pregunta y descubrió que no, ella no dijo nada de sus sentimientos. O al menos, esas palabras jamás salieron de su boca.

Pero por algo le preguntaba si quería ser su novio, ¿no?

**'No. No le dije nada, pero creo que quedó muy claro'**

**'Kagome, estamos hablando de InuYasha. ¡Él piensa que es solo un truco para que Bobo se ponga celoso y vuelva contigo!'**

Observó fijamente su pared. InuYasha era muy tonto con las indirectas, jamás fue un chico muy despierto y era algo distraído pero nunca fue un tarado. Ella le dijo que regresara para que la consolara ya que había terminado con Hoyo porque él la dejó –supuestamente- por una chica.

Esa fue una excusa muy…

¡Oh, no!

¡InuYasha era un verdadero idiota! ¡Y ella más por no decirle absolutamente nada de nada!

**'Si de algo te sirve: seguramente ya habrá sacado un pasaje para volver a Italia y está esperando en el aeropuerto. Si sientes algo por él, te recomiendo que te marches ahora… Pero súbete a un taxi, Kagome'**

Que no se dijera más.

En el aeropuerto de Tokyo, InuYasha soltó un suspiro cansado y aburrido, maldiciendo su maldita suerte. ¡Gastó dinero simplemente para verla y ella seguía enamorada de ese Bobo! Pensó que el plan de Kikyou funcionaría, pero las cosas nunca salen como un esperaba.

Qué más daba, tal vez podría encontrar una italiana más bonita y dulce que Kagome, o más simpática. _"Y que esté enamorada de mí"_, agregó una voz en su mente.

Sopló, haciendo que su flequillo se moviera cómicamente. Apoyó su codo en la pierna y sostuvo el rostro con su mano, queriendo que el avión estuviera listo rápido para poder irse de una vez por todas.

Diablos, a él se le tuvo que ocurrir enamorarse de ella. ¡Pero si será idiota! Ella nunca podría mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que compartían el mismo sentimiento, para Kagome él no era nada más que su hermano mayor.

Ojalá se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara, porque deseaba desaparecer. Siempre estuvo haciendo el ridículo, y fue aún más tonto por… casi creer en esas palabras.

Él no quería ser el reemplazo de nadie, si tuviese que ser el novio de Kagome (aunque le bastaba con que ella sintiera lo mismo); sería porque ella lo amaba y lo quería, no solo un intento para que –al final- volviera a los brazos de otro.

Escuchó como sonaba un ligero timbre y la voz de una locutora anunciaba su vuelo. Maldiciendo una y otra vez su mala suerte, sintiendo una vaga esperanza de que ella viniera corriendo por él, se levantó de donde estaba sentado, colocó su bolso contra la espalda y se encaminó hacia las escaleras mecánicas.

–¡InuYasha!

Keh, sólo era su imaginación.

–¡InuYasha, espera!

Seguramente era otro InuYasha, Kagome nunca vendría chillando su nombre. Siguió caminando, frunciendo el ceño.

–¡InuYasha…! –aquella voz se escuchó más cerca. Poseía un dejo de alegría y alivio, cómo si… _verdaderamente_ vino por él.

Se detuvo en seco, sintiendo unos ligeros brazos rodearlo a la altura de sus costillas y una frente –casi inconfundible- se apoyaba en su espalda. Percibió un pequeño cuerpo acercándose mucho al suyo, y un temblor recorrió su espina dorsal.

El corazón latió fuertemente. Rayos, odiaba cuando le sucedía eso.

–No… por favor… no… –suplicó aquella voz, cada vez menos audible pero percibió unos estremecimiento provenientes de ella.

Soltó un suspiro.

Dejó todo lo que le molestaba y volteó hacia Kagome, abrazándola fuertemente. Ella vino corriendo –otra vez- hacia él, esta vez se despediría como él realmente quiso que fuera. No solo un saludos de mano y una sonrisa.

–InuYasha… yo… –Kagome se pegó más contra su pecho, sujetando sus ropas con fuerza y negando -. No… no quiero… por… favor… no quiero…

Él aspiró suavemente el cabello de ella, deleitándose con ese perfume único. ¿Por qué vino? ¿Acaso estaba arrepentida? No, seguramente recordó que él estaba enamorado de ella y quiso recapacitarse.

O tal vez recordó que ellos antes eran amigos.

–Kagome, me tengo que ir –murmuró InuYasha con voz ronca, contradictoriamente la apretó más contra él.

No quería soltarla, pero ella no…

–¡No, InuYasha, no! –chilló Kagome, levantando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par al ver como unas lágrimas pequeñas caían de su enrojecido rostro. Casi sin poder contenerse, la miró con ternura y secó esas lágrimas como el cristal.

–¿Qué sucede, Kagome?

Nuevamente, se escuchó ese timbre y la voz de una mujer anunció que el avión pronto se marcharía.

Oh, maldición. Su hermano lo mataría si se enteraba que gastó dinero para nada, él era realmente muy tacaño en esas cosas.

Le tendría que pedir ayuda a Kagura… otra vez.

–Descubrí que soy una tonta –ella sonrió levemente, tomando la mano de su compañero y apoyándosela sobre su mejilla.

Él observó ese comportamiento extraño, el corazón latía tan aceleradamente que con seguridad se le saldría del pecho.

_"No te ilusiones, no te ilusiones"_, repetía una voz en su interior.

–Perdóname –murmuró Kagome, sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos -. Yo… te lastimé mucho… por Hoyo.

InuYasha cerró los ojos, aspirando profundamente. No había escuchado las palabras del rechazo, pero ahora que se aproximaban… dolían de verdad.

–Y te agradezco –ella parpadeó, tratando de alejar ese líquido acuoso que se acumulaba en sus ojos, y sonrió como una niña pequeña -. Gracias a ti, yo… pude hacer… realidad mi sueño, el de estar con Hoyo… al menos una vez.

Él quería apartar su mano de esa piel tan suave, pero no podía. Sus fuerzas se fueron lentamente y la miró, dejando mostrar sus ojos pálidos y tristes. ¡Qué estúpido fue! ¿Cómo siquiera pudo pensar que ella… podría corresponderle?

–Kagome… yo…

–No, escucha. Déjame hablar –pidió la muchacha, cerrando sus ojos chocolates y lentamente, soltó la mano de InuYasha -. Pero… al final, no fue como yo pensaba. Creo que Hoyo era… era como una estrella… como alguien famoso. Cuando lo probé, no quise más.

Ahora tenía toda la atención del muchacho. ¿Podría ser que…? _"No te ilusiones, InuYasha, no lo hagas"_, insistía esa voz.

¡Maldición!

–¿Y sabes que más descubrí? –le preguntó Kagome, acercándose a él y acariciándole la mejilla. InuYasha notó como ella se colocó de puntillas de pie.

Tragó fuertemente.

–¿Qué?

La sonrisa que ella le regaló fue única.

–Qué… me enamoré de ti, profesor InuYasha.

La sangre de InuYasha se congeló, ningún músculo pudo moverse y observó como Kagome se acercaba y lo besaba suavemente, con mucho cariño.

Con un gemido, todo en su interior despertó y la abrazó fuertemente, besándola con todo cuidado y amor que poseía por esa pequeña niña.

¡Esa tonta, qué problemas le trajo!

Y sin embargo, la amaba.

Como ella a él lo amaba.

¡Era tan irreal esto! ¡Tan mágico, tan… especial!

Cuando se separaron, ambos no pudieron evitar sonreírse.

–Oye, InuYasha –lo llamó Kagome, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de él y percibiendo los latidos de su corazón -. ¿Quién fue tu primer beso?

–Eso no te concierne –contestó InuYasha, abrazándola por la cintura en un gesto posesivo pero había un brillo nuevo en esos ojos azules.

–¡_Mou_, InuYasha…! –ella golpeó su pecho débilmente, inflando sus mejillas en señal de capricho -. Tú me dijiste…

Ambos volvieron a mirarse con cierta timidez.

–Cállate –se inclinó levemente, y la besó.

Bueno, dejaría esa pregunta para más adelante.

_**Continuará…**_

_Buuu… muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me hicieron feliz. ¡Logré… logré superar los doscientos reviews! Ahora quiero doscientos cincuenta :3 (nah, mentira xD… aunque no estaría mal :mirada esperanzadora: ), pero… lloro porque el próximo es el último. Si, la historia ya se termina. Buu por mí y buuu por ustedes, ¿no?_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente y último capítulo._

_¡Sayonara!_


	11. Once

**Enséñame a besar.**

**11-.**

Una semana después de ese día en el aeropuerto, Kagome disfrutaba su primer día de vacaciones de verano. ¡Cuarenta días de plena libertad!

Bajó las escaleras en piyama, comió su desayuno con tranquilidad y hasta compartió una sesión de video juegos con su hermano Sôta. Luego subió a su habitación, se colocó un vestido de color azul con margaritas y nuevamente bajó, para luego marcharse de su casa diciendo que tenía una reunión.

Bueno, nada más alejado de la verdad. Iría a reunirse.

O, más bien, a hacer una visita.

Caminó tranquilamente por las calles casi vacías de su barrio hacia el instituto. El sol brillaba allá a lo lejos, había apenas unas nubes tapando el cielo azul y una brisa soplaba suavemente. Ah, era un día maravilloso.

Como ya eran las once de la mañana, seguramente su club había terminado al menos por hoy. Fue una suerte que ella no se inscribió en Kyuudou hasta después de las vacaciones. Descubrió que tal vez arquería era su fuerte.

Entrando al instituto lo primero que vio fue a Kikyou caminando sola con un largo estuche de color rojo sobre su hombro. Ambas se observaron unos momentos, y luego se sonrieron.

–¡Buenos días, Kikyou-chan! –saludó alegremente Kagome, y observó maravillada ese estuche rojo -. ¿Ya terminaron?

–Por suerte sí –contestó Kikyou, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza; Kagome era muy alegre y ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a mostrar sus sentimientos y que la tratasen así -. Si lo buscas, está en el gimnasio.

Parpadeó confundida.

–¿Todavía siguen practicando?

Vaya, el baloncesto era muy… exigente.

–Oh, no, él quiere practicar sus lanzamientos. Dice que no quiere fallar –colocó una mano sobre su cintura y negó con la cabeza -. Vaya niño… Bueno, debo marcharme. Nos vemos, Kagome.

–¡Nos vemos! –se despidió Kagome, alargando su mano y despidiéndose de la arquera. Y pensar que ella estaba celosa de Kikyou. ¡Era una muy buena persona!

Sonriendo todavía, se encaminó hacia el gimnasio. Escuchó unos golpes de la pelota, y pasos corriendo, seguido de algunos chillidos de las zapatillas al arrastrarse sobre un suelo muy resbaloso.

Empujó la puerta de color negro y ahí lo vio, con una camiseta blanca muy holgada pegándosele al cuerpo a igual que algunos mechones rebeldes de sus cabellos se desasían de su coleta baja.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se encaminó hacia una silla solitaria que había por allí y se sentó para observarlo.

Le gustaba mucho verlo jugar.

Parecía inmerso en su mundo, moviéndose rápidamente, saltando y encestando. Parecía como si estuviera rivalizando con algo invisible, porque se movía con la dificultad de alguien obstaculizando su paso.

Finalmente, una vez encestado expectacularmente, sintió el corazón latir apresuradamente sobre su pecho. InuYasha se había elevado unos metros y sus cabellos se balanceaban lentamente, mientras que los rayos del sol, que se colaban por las ventanas, jugaban con las sombras de su rostro.

Los ojos azules casi parecían dorados.

Kagome parpadeó confundida, pero sonrió como embobada.

_"Nota mental: de ahora en adelante siempre iré a verlo cuando termine de practicar"_, se dijo levantándose.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó InuYasha una vez tomada la pelota en sus manos, notando por primera vez su presencia.

Ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, pero rápidamente se alejó.

–¡Wákala¡Estás… todo mojado! –exclamó ella mirándose las manos.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió con arrogancia. Giró la pelota sobre su dedo y tiró sin siquiera mirar el aro, encestado ante la atónita mirada de la chica.

–Keh, vámonos –la tomó de la muñeca y ambos se fueron del gimnasio.

Ella observó aquella mano sujetándola, sintiéndose pequeñita a su lado pero sonrió. Él le hacía sentir muchas cosas que jamás pensó en que siquiera existieran. Y era tan… _"¡Mou, quiero abrazarlo!"_

Aún así, InuYasha no le preguntó en que si quería ser la novia. Entendía que él la amase, porque ella también lo amaba… pero quería escuchar 'esa pregunta' de sus labios. Hacía una semana en que se comportaban casi, casi como tal… pero ella quería un noviazgo en serio.

_"Mou, InuYasha no es como los demás…"_, se dijo Kagome una vez que él le pidió que tuviera su bolso y verlo mojarse la cara contra la canilla de agua. Se acercó a ella y de su bolso sacó una gorra roja y azul; la dio vuelta, la mojó un poco y luego… ¡Se la colocó en su cabeza!

–Ahora sí, vámonos –sonrió él como si fuera un niño, sacándole su bolso de las manos de ella y comenzando a caminar solo.

Kagome lo observó unos momentos y finalmente soltó un suspiro, caminando hacia él.

Aún no entendía como rayos hizo para volver a meterse en el instituto a una semana de las vacaciones de verano. Pero, fuera de todo eso, él había vuelto y las cosas seguían con naturalidad: sólo Kikyou sabía que había 'algo' entre ellos.

–¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? –preguntó ansiosamente Kagome, siendo embriagada por una extraña mezcla de excitación y nervios -. ¡Podemos ir al parque¡O al cine! A la confitería, dicen que sus pasteles son deliciosos. ¿Qué tal si vamos a la ciudad¿O estás muy cansado? Si quieres, yo…

InuYasha se detuvo y le tapó la boca con su mano. Kagome enrojeció de vergüenza y se alejó de él, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

–¿Te dijeron alguna vez que hablas demasiado? –preguntó con cierta ironía el pelinegro, soltando un suspiro -. Ven, mocosa, acompáñame.

Ella lo miró unos segundos pero luego desvió la mirada. _Mou_, esos ojos azules eran demasiado… penetrantes y la ponían nerviosa.

–¿A… a dónde?

InuYasha le regaló una misteriosa y sensual sonrisa.

–A mí departamento.

Y no pronunció ni una sola palabra durante todo el trayecto.

La mente de Kagome trabajaba a mil por hora, tratando de averiguar el por qué _ella_ debía ir a su departamento. ¿Qué harían allí¿Estarían… solos¡Oh, no! _"¡Ay, no! Seguramente… seguramente él… no sé, pero no es lo que yo estoy pensando… ¿No?"_

Ella le dirigió una mirada interrogante pero InuYasha miraba hacia delante con aquella sonrisa extraña adornando su boca. Verdaderamente, él no era una persona que sonreía a menudo pero cuando lo hacía… se veía atractivo.

_"Mou¿estaré sonrojada?"_, se preguntó Kagome, tocándole una mejilla y la sintió muy caliente. Se sentía extraña, era como si sus piernas estuvieran caminando sobre las nubes y sus manos estaban algo sudadas. Y el corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho.

Llegaron al edificio donde vivía InuYasha, y descubrió que era el mismo de siempre. Según podía comprender, el edificio le pertenecía al tío de InuYasha y como regalos de cumpleaños –o algo así- recibió un 'pequeño' departamento de tres habitaciones.

Prácticamente, la 'casa' de InuYasha era todo un piso normal. Kagome se sentía algo incómoda siempre que iba, ya que su familia no era tan adinerada como la de él: ministros, doctores, abogados, ejecutivos, ingenieros, prácticamente en todas las profesiones conocidas un miembro de la familia de él estaba allí.

Si no mal recordaba, el padre de InuYasha poseía un imperio de bienes raíces.

–¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada, tonta? –preguntó el pelinegro, una vez que estaban frente a la puerta de su 'hogar'.

–Huh… ¿InuYasha? –lo llamó Kagome, haciendo notar su nerviosismo.

Él la miró divertido.

–¿Qué?

Ella se acercó lentamente hacia él, sin saber realmente si estaba bien lo que hacía.

–Er… ¿Está tu hermano aquí?

–No.

–¿Tus padres?

–No.

–¿Tus tíos?

–No.

–¿Hay alguien viviendo en tu departamento aparte de ti? –preguntó Kagome, sonrojada extremadamente, preguntándose si InuYasha quería realmente _hacerlo_.

Eran jóvenes y se amaban¿qué esperaría la 'sociedad'?

Pero¿y ella¿Estaba lista? _"No lo sé"_. Más bien, le aterraba el tema.

InuYasha sonreía de una manera muy extraña y eso la asustaba cada vez más y más. Sin embargo, también… tenía curiosidad.

Y no sabía si _aquello_ estaba bien.

–No –finalizó sonriendo, notando como Kagome se callaba y palidecía tan rápido como un rojo tomate teñía su rostro.

Se escuchó un ligero 'click' y la puerta se abrió. Sin preocuparse por la chiquilla, entró tranquilamente a su modesto departamento, tirando su bolso en un sofá y encerrándose en el baño.

Kagome suspiró nerviosamente y penetró en el territorio de InuYasha, dándose cuenta que estaba algo desordenado pero a la vez limpio. Tragó saliva con dificultad, se sentó en un sofá que no estuviera ocupado y repasó todo los momentos vividos con él.

Hacía… tres meses y una semana, todo era monótono y normal. Ella estaba enamorada del chico más popular del instituto, él apenas si reparaba en ella y su mejor amigo no hacia otra cosa más que molestarla por cualquier cosa: que su pelo era una cosa rara, que su uniforme la hacia ver deforme, que sus ojos eran muy grandes.

Pero él le pidió ser su profesor en el 'arte de besar', a ver si podía realizar su sueño y todo en su vida cambió rápidamente. Hoyo la quería, fue su novia, compartió sus besos pero antes de todo eso se enamoró de su amigo, de su _hermano_.

¿Y lo más raro¡Él la amaba hace muchísimo tiempo¡Incluso antes que Kagome siquiera pensara que lo quería más que a un simple amigo! Tal vez la amaba mucho antes que ella lo hiciera también.

Tuvieron algunos problemas, y finalmente estaban juntos. Bueno, no eran novios ya que él no habló del tema y ella se sentía lo suficientemente acomplejada desde la primera vez que le preguntó eso.

Y ahora estaba en su departamento, _solos_, sin nadie más que él para cuidarla (que, por cierto, estaba encerrado en el baño haciendo dios sabe qué) y ella para cuidarlo a él. Estaban solos, se dijo a sí misma. ¿Era verdad¡InuYasha y Kagome estando solos en el mismo departamento!

Todo esto era una locura.

–¿Kagome? –preguntó InuYasha, dejándose ver con el pecho desnudo y una toalla sobre sus hombros, traía unos jeans gastados.

Nunca creyó ver a _InuYasha recién salido del baño._

Casi automáticamente, ella se levantó y se sonrojó ante ese _espectáculo. _Mucho menos se imaginó que alguien se viera tan… _sexy._

–¿S-Sí? –tartamudeó, queriendo acercarse pero a la vez no.

Lo peor, el cabello de él estaba mojado y los mechones traviesos del flequillo se pegaban con naturalidad sobre su rostro.

_"¿Por qué debe ser tan atractivo?"_, chilló una voz en el interior de Kagome.

–¿Quieres venir? –le ordenó con su mirada penetrante que se acercara a él y ella, obediente, rápidamente fue a su lado.

Estaba perdida pero… lo estaba en esas lagunas azules, casi doradas.

InuYasha la tomó de las manos y besó el dorso de una, arrancado la respiración de Kagome. Sintió como si él fuera un príncipe, y ella una plebeya.

Muy pocas veces demostraba un acto romántico y cuando lo hacia, siempre la tomaba desprevenida.

Tal vez eso era lo que más le gustaba de él: muchas veces era impredecible.

–¿Quieres acompañarme? –su voz se volvió ronca y sensual, acercándose ligeramente al rostro de Kagome pero sin siquiera rozar sus labios contra los de ella.

Como hipnotizada, Kagome asintió y fue conducida por él hacia donde había previsto que la llevaría: su habitación.

¿Qué importaba si hacían _eso_? Kagome ahora estaba segura, y lo amaba… ¡Amaba a InuYasha!

Y lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a hacer _eso_ exclusivamente con él.

Entraron a la habitación de InuYasha, que era un poco oscura y pequeña, pero no le importaba. Le sorprendió un poco que estuviera muy bien ordenada, ya que siempre había algo tirado en el suelo.

Abrió levemente los ojos, casi anonadada, cuando él se tiró primero a la cama y luego la llevó con él, abrazándola fuertemente. InuYasha la miraba, acariciando su mejilla, su sonrisa era pequeña, casi un poco vaga, y los ojos brillaban.

Se inclinó levemente, corriéndole el flequillo y le besó la frente.

–Vamos a dormir –sonrió él, cerrando lentamente los ojos, restregando su rostro con la almohada y rodeando con su brazo el estómago de la chica.

Kagome se quedó quieta, tan dura como una piedra.

–¡¿Cómo?! –gritó ella, incorporándose.

InuYasha frunció el ceño y la miró algo dormido, casi como si estuviera muriéndose realmente de sueño.

¿Interpretó todo mal¡¿Otra vez?! Se sintió tan estúpida como el tema de _Anabella_, resultando ser el nombre de… su sobrina. ¡Dios, primero celosa de Kikyou, después celosa de su sobrina y ahora… pervertida!

–¿Qué te pasa, mujer? –preguntó el pelinegro, restregándose un ojo.

Ella intentó quitar el pensamiento de lo adorable que se veía así, al menos por el momento.

–¿Sólo… sólo querías… dormir… conmigo? –murmuró algo sorprendida, sonrojándose mucho al percatarse de lo mal pensada que era.

_"¡Oh¡Me convertí en una pervertida!"_

InuYasha asintió confundido, pero luego él se sonrojó y se apartó un poco de ella, bajando la mirada. Parecía un niño.

–InuYasha…

Él levantó ligeramente la cabeza hacia ella, notando su sonrisa.

–¿Me enseñarías a besar?

La miró sorprendido y algo confundido por el rápido cambio de tema, pero lo aceptó un poco más aliviado.

–¿Para qué?

Kagome soltó una risilla.

–Quiero… demostrarle a mi novio que sé besar –se acercó a él, y le dio un ligero beso en la nariz.

La expresión de InuYasha se tornó un poco risueña.

–¿Ah, sí¿Y quién en su novio, alumna?

–Tú.

Él la abrazó fuertemente, volviéndola a pegar contra su cuerpo. Se percibía una ligera humedad y su olor era suave, muy masculino.

–Pero los alumnos no pueden estar con su profesor.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Sea como sea, lo averiguaría de una vez por todas.

–Y dígame, profesor¿quién fue la primer chica que usted besó?

InuYasha se sonrojó ligeramente, odiaba como ella cambiaba tan rápido de tema, no se esperaba una pregunta como esa. Kagome disfrutaba verlo así, cuando le ocurría aquello quería besarlo en todo el rostro.

–Er… –él se inclinó y se lo murmuró en el oído.

Kagome abrió los ojos y lo miró con ternura.

–Oh, podremos aprender juntos¿qué le parece?

El pelinegro mostraba una sonrisa cariñosa.

–Enséñame a besar, entonces –respondió él, inclinándose y tocando sus labios contra los de ella.

Fue un ligero roce, tenían mucho tiempo por delante para seguir practicando el como aprender a besarse.

Cuando se separaron, Kagome vio con dulzura como su novio recostaba la cabeza en la almohada y se quedaba profundamente dormido, cansado de su entrenamiento.

_"Al… fin… pude encontrar… a mi príncipe… azul…"_, pensó Kagome, agradeciendo en cierta manera que él tuviera ese color de ojos. Una no se encontraba un príncipe azul de ojos azules todos los días. Al menos, InuYasha siempre sería su príncipe.

**_"Kagome, fuiste tú. Siempre fuiste tú"_**, recordó esas dulces palabras murmuradas en el oído, sintiendo que su corazón latía muy fuerte.

Lo rodeó con su brazo, acercándose a él y cerrando los ojos, cayendo en su sueño profundo también.

Los dos mejores amigos, los casi hermanos, estaban finalmente juntos.

_**Fin.**_

_Terminado el 23 de enero del 2007, a las 23:29 p.m._

_¡Buu! Terminó, terminó. No es justo. Buu por mí y por ustedes también. Como ven, terminó todo. Y un final feliz para otra historia feliz :D (--). Y díganme¿qué les pareció¿Les gustó¿Quieren más¿Quieren un epilogo? Díganme! Y tal vez lo haga, todo depende de ustedes. ¡Díganme de verdad! A ver si puedo hacerlo :3_

_Bueno, este capítulo se los dedico a todos ustedes que me dejaron un review, a esas personas que me hicieron llegar a los 246 reviews, a todas esas personas. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y ayuda :D Espero que les haya gustado de corazón._


End file.
